BOY (Because of You)
by lionpinks
Summary: Oh Sehun yang di bully karena orientasi seksualnya pindah ke sekolah baru. Sehun - Jongin - Luhan - Chanyeol - Jongdae - Baekhyun - fem! Kyungsoo-Xiumin.
1. Chapter 1

BOY (Because of You)

_Warns:highschool!au, yaoi, mature language, typos, and transgender for Kyungsoo and Minseok._

.

.

Titik hujan sisa semalam masih terlihat mengalir pada jendela di sampingnya. Titik transparan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu membuyarkan pemandangan diluar. Sehun tahu ayahnya terlalu sibuk untuk membawa mobilnya ke tempat _car wash _dan hal itu menurun padanya karena ia juga tidak sedang dalam mood baik untuk mengurus mobil ayahnya –kecuali mungkin ayahnya berbaik hati membelikannya mobil.

Sebenarnya ia tidak peduli pada mobil ayahnya yang basah sehingga ia tidak bisa melihat keluar karena sejak tadi pikirannya kosong. Ia lebih konsentrasi mendengarkan salah satu dari berderet lagu ber_genre Rap_ dari handphone 5 inci nya.

_**Ironic 'cause i think i'm getting so huge i need a shrink**_

_**I'm beginning to lose sleep; one sheep, two sheep**_

_**Going cuckoo and cookey as-**_

"_honey, _kita sudah sampai" sahut ibunya yang duduk di samping kirinya sambil mengelus pundaknya. Sehun sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian ia melepas perangkat earphonenya lalu segera membuka pintu disampingnya.

Pandangan Sehun mengedar pada bangunan yang, _well, _tidak se-elit dan _colorful _seperti sekolahnya di Seoul kemarin.

_Jungwon High School._

Sekolah barunya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, melihat ayahnya yang mengeluarkan koper dari bagasi mobilnya. "ah, ya?"

Ibunya menangkup kedua lengannya sambil mengusapnya. "kau yakin?" perempuan dengan sedikit garis wajah _French western_ itu menepuk pundak lebar anaknya yang terbalut seragam sekolah barunya. "apa kau-"

"_god" _seru Sehun memotong kalimat ibunya._ "_Eomma, aku sudah 17 tahun, okay? _I will be okay, hm? _Cepat atau lambat aku akan tinggal sendiri. Lagipula aku punya teman sekamar nanti."

2 pasang berbola mata _amber _gelap itu bertemu. Sehun bisa melihat bola mata ibunya bergetar khawatir, tapi ia memilih diam karena ia takut ibunya akan menangis. _Well he's freakin grown up now._

"tetap saja-" ibunya mencondongkan badannya. Tau apa yang akan ibunya lakukan, Sehun segera melepaskan pegangan ibunya dari lengannya. "sebentar, jangan cium aku disini. Aku bukan anak sekolah dasar!"

Ibunya mendengus. "anak ini makin tidak sopan. _Fine, got it. _Kau harus menjaga diri, Sehun-ah" ibunya mengacak rambut anaknya lalu memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah dari anaknya. Lalu ayahnya mendekatkan kopernya pada Sehun. Lalu menepuk pucuk kepala anak tunggalnya itu.

"aku percaya padamu. Semoga berbahagia" sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman kecil.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "aku seperti laki-laki yang hendak bulan madu" Sehun menarik kopernya dalam pegangannya. "aku akan masuk. Eum, _Bye?"_

Ibunya tersenyum menunggu Sehun mencapai pagar. Sedangkan ayahnya menuju pintu mengemudi.

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun mendesah lalu menarik lagi kepalanya untuk menengok kebelakang.

Ibunya menyunggingkan senyum disana. "jangan lupa minum susu! Di koper!" teriak ibunya sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari menuju mobilnya.

Sehun ingin melempar kopernya.

.

.

"eng..."

Sehun menatap sekitar 30 pasang mata di depannya yang memperhatikannya. Ia sedikit gugup karena ia tidak pernah merasa terlalu diperhatikan seperti ini. Ia merasa rompi abu-abu yang membalut seragam putihnya bisa saja basah karena keringat.

"se.." ia menelan air di tenggorokannya. "-hun"

Perempuan berkacamata –guru Biologi- di sampingnya mendesah, lalu menepuk punggung Sehun. "perkenalkan dirimu dengan baik"

"ah! ya. Namaku...Sehun. Oh Sehun"

"lalu?"

Sehun menggerutu dalam hati karena perempuan yang tingginya hanya sampai sedagunya ini tidak juga membiarkannya duduk. "aku... pindahan dari Seoul"

Guru itu mengganguk. "baiklah. Kau boleh duduk di-" guru itu menahan kalimatnya, menatap bangku ketiga di pojok belakang lalu segera menyambar penghapus papan tulis dan melemParkannya tepat mengenai ujung kepala siswa yang terlihat menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya atau lebih tepatnya tidur.

"YA!" teriak siswa itu sambil mengerjapkan matanya dan diikuti kekehan teman-temannya. Salah satu siswa yang duduk di depannya menjitak kepalanya.

Siswa yang wajahnya masih berantakan karena tertidur sejak jam pelajaran dimulai itu menatap orang di depannya tajam. "PARK CHAN-"

"DIAM KIM JONGIN!" teriak gurunya. Siswa lain yang terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini hanya menggeleng dan tertawa diam-diam.

Guru Biologi itu –Kim seongsaengnim- mendesah entah keberapa kalinya. "Oh Sehun, duduk disana."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya cepat lalu buru-buru menuju kursinya.

.

.

Sehun menatap laki-laki di di sampingnya sambil memasukkan kamus mandarin yang ia letakkan diantara kursinya dan teman sebangkunya.

Wajahnya sudah tak terlihat lagi karena bocah di sebelahnya menekuk lagi wajahnya. Kulitnya gelap terlihat sempurna dengan surainya yang hitam legam memberikan kesan kalem _yet sexy as well._

Sehun merasa iri dengan kulit anak itu yang memberikannya kesan _gentle _yang berbanding terbalik dengannya. Kulitnya_, _orang-orang bilang, _honey-pale. _Pucat kemerahan dan terkesan _lemah. _Tidak sepandan denganpundaknya yang lebar dan tinggi 184-

"HOLLA HEY HO-HMF?"

Sehun terkejut karena laki-laki yang duduk di depannya tiba-tiba berbalik dan menggebrak mejanya tapi ia lebih tersentak karena laki-laki di sampingnya tiba-tiba bangun dan memasukkan gumpalan kertas ke dalam mulut temannya yang tadi berteriak.

"_WHAT THE HELL JONGIN?" _teriak lagi bocah itu setelah membuang kertas dari mulutnya.

Kim Jongin, di sebelahnya menatap malas. "kau berteriak _like a sick. _Aku sedang berusaha tidur disini."

"aku hanya ingin memberikan penyambutan untuk murid baru."

"_fine_ tapi kau bisa membuat penyambutan yang lebih normal, idiot."

Laki-laki yang memang sudah terlihat tinggi bahkan dalam keadaan duduk itu memutar kursinya menghadap Sehun dan menumpangkan lengannya di meja Sehun. "baiklah. Terserah. Oke" gumamnya pelan lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum manis atau coret, _sok manis _dan mengulurkan tanggannya ke arah Sehun.

"hey anak baru. Park Chanyeol. _The most good looking_ _mood maker here._"

Sehun hampir tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri mendengar kalimat yang terlalu narsis untuk perkenalan itu. Sehun mengambil tangan yang di sodorkan padanya dan menjabatnya ringan.

"Oh Se-"

"Yap Oh Sehun. Aku menyimak perkenalanmu _kok. _Aku bukan orang yang tidur seharian di sekolah-"

"tutup mulutmu dan lebih baik kau membelikanku _ice coffee _di kantin." Sahut Jongin yang terlihat sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan berusaha mencari mp3 player di kolong mejanya.

"wow _dude _kau bertingkah _bossy _akhir-akhir ini dan aku bukan pembantu."

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "apa kau tidak ke kantin mengejar Baekhyun?"

"bukan mengejar tapi menyusul dan-" Chanyeol melirik seluruh sisi kelas dan mendesah. "anak itu cepat sekali menghilang- eh dimana Jongdae?" Chanyeol menengok kursi di sampingnya.

"aku disini!" teriakan terdengar dari bawah meja lalu seorang siswa ber-tag Kim Jongdae muncul dari sana. Jongdae memutar tempat duduknya menghadap Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "sedang apa kau di bawah sana?"

Jongdae mencibir sambil mengelus psp di tangannya. "ck. psp ku jatuh-"

"dan kau sibuk menangis di bawah sana?" potong Chanyeol.

"diam Chanyeol."

Sehun diam saja menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol. Ia merasa canggung dengan teman sekelas di sekelilingnya lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil earphonenya.

"oh, ya. Sehun"

Sehun menghentikkan pergerakannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi hendak mengambil tasnya di bawah kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bertanya.

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"apa kau-" Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawahnya, membuat Sehun mengeryit. "-_straight or gay?"_

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat.

Ia tidak pernah mendapat pertanyaan yang langsung _to the point _seperti ini. Oke di sekolahnya ia di bully oleh satu sekolahnya karena orientasi seksualnya yang melenceng dan ia membiarkan siswa-siswa bodoh disana mengolok-oloknya dengan kasar dan terkadang dengan parahnya mengusiknya dengan kekerasan fisik ya walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga apalagi karena laki-laki itu—

Sehun meneguk lagi ludahnya. Ia merasa sudah melakukannya sepanjang hari. "sebentar-_"_

Jongin yang masih bisa mendengar percakapan teman di sampingnya –karena masih memilih lagu di playlistnya- mendesah, _"_Park Chanyeol apa kau tidak bisa menanyakan hal yang lebih nor-"

"-bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku... _gay?" _sambar Sehun.

Jari Jongin yang bermain di tombol mp3 playernya berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Jongdae juga mengadah menatap Sehun masih dengan tangan yang mengelus psp nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

Sehun –demi tuhan- merasa gugup karena tiba-tiba 3 laki-laki di sekelilingnya terdiam menatapnya. Sehun –dengan dahi yang berkeringat- berusaha membuatnya menjadi lelucon. "HA-"

"WOW" Teriak Chanyeol heboh memotong tawa Sehun sambil menepuk meja membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain menoleh sebentar lalu tidak mempedulikannya karena sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Chanyeol yang abnormal.

Chanyeol yang bersemangat _as hell _ menutup mulutnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menepuk pundak Sehun. "_welcome dude."_

Sehun –kembali- mengerjapkan matanya saat Chanyeol meraih tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Jongin dan Jongdae memutar bola matanya bersamaan. "selamat Chanyeol kau menemukan teman yang tepat." ucap Jongdae menepuk punggung Chanyeol menyelamati.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "tentu saja. Tidak seperti kalian yang menyukai dada besar wanita."

Jongin menatap malas Chanyeol. "terserah, tapi selamat Park Chanyeol dan ah- itu Baekhyun" katanya sambil menunjuk 2 laki-laki yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan dagunya.

Chanyeol dengan cepat menoleh lalu berdiri dan menghampiri 2 laki-laki tersebut.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang padahal tidak gatal dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "apa dia selalu seperti itu?"

Jongin memasukkan mp3 playernya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya karena tiba-tiba saja _mood _nya hilang dan ia merasa harus sedikit membantu teman sebangkunya yang terlihat _lost _kebingungan.

"dia memang selalu bertingkah abnormal-" ucapnya menatap _side profile _Sehun. "-aku tidak tahu mengapa aku berteman dengannya."

Sehun menengok, menatap Jongin membuat Jongin sadar bahwa ia memperhatikan tahi lalat yang tersampir indah di leher sebelah kanan Sehun.

"aku tidak mengerti" Sehun mengerutkan alisnya "maksudku, apa Chanyeol itu... _gay?_"

Jongdae tertawa pelan. "begitulah. Kau bisa melihatnya." Jongdae menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di kursi sebelah laki-laki pendek yang sedang sibuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dengan bekal makan siangnya. "dia mengejar Baekhyun."

"dan untungnya Baekhyun juga tidak _lurus" _ sambung Jongin.

Jongdae mengangguk. "tapi sayangnya si idiot Chanyeol bukan tipenya. "

Jongin dan Jongdae tertawa keras. Dan Jongdae terlihat sudah tidak peduli dengan psp nya.

"eh sebentar" potong Sehun. Jongin dan Jongdae berhenti tertawa dan memandang Sehun.

"apa di sekolah ini banyak yang errr _tidak lurus_?"

Jongdae mengerjap. "apa di Seoul itu adalah hal langka?"

Sehun mengangguk. "err itu alasan aku pindah-" Sehun mendecak lidahnya. "aku di bully"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "di sekolah ini soal _bisexual _bukan hal baru lagi. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"wah bagaimana kau tahan? Apa saja yang mereka lakukan padamu?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun menggulung lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan luka lebam yang membiru disana. Sangat kontras dengan kulit _alabaster_nya. "seperti ini contohnya. Dan begitulah. Di selingi kata-kata kasar"

Jongdae membuka mulutnya. "wow _man." _Jongin mengeryit. "itu pasti sakit."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya dan membetulkan seragamnya lalu membaringkan kepalanya di meja. "begitulah."

Kursi di depan Sehun bergerak lalu karena Chanyeol duduk disana sambil memakan sisa saus burger di jari tangannya. Jongin mendengus. "diusir lagi?"

"bukan di usir-" Chanyeol tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang rapi. "-aku hanya berbaik hati membiarkan sang princess memakan bekalnya. aku memang pangeran terbaik dan tertampan sepanjang masa" Sahut Chanyeol. Jongin mendesah panjang walaupun ia sudah biasa dengan sikap abnormal temannya yang menjulang itu.

"Hun? Mana _name-tag _mu?"

Sehun mendongak. Menatap Chanyeol sambil menyenderkan dagunya di meja. Sedikit janggal dengan panggilan 'Hun' yang baru saja Chanyeol sebutkan tapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"aku akan mendapatkannya sepulang sekolah nanti."

"lalu, kau tinggal di kamar berapa?" tanya Jongdae.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berpikir sebentar. "aku lupa mengeceknya." Lalu dengan tergesa mengambil tasnya ke atas pangkuannya dan mengobrak-abrik tas sekolahnya.

"pelan-pelan Sehun." Protes Chanyeol. Sehun memasukkan wajahnya ke dalam tasnya. "aku takut tertinggal di rumah."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "jadi kau benar-benar baru datang?" tanyanya di ikuti anggukan Sehun yang wajahnya masih di dalam tasnya.

" barang bawaanmu yang lain?" tanya Jongdae lagi. Wajah Sehun muncul dari balik tas hijau lumutnya dengan senyum mengembang disana lalu menggoyangkan kunci di tangannya. "aku menitipkannya pada satpam. Orang tuaku bilang lebih baik aku masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu dan menemukan teman sekamarku. Apa asramanya jauh dari sini?"

"tidak. Apa kau melihatnya? Gedung besar di belakang sekolah?" jawab Chanyeol sambil menarik handphonenya dari saku celananya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan mulutnya berbetuk bulat. "ah- aku kamar no... 214."

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sekali lagi. "tepat sekali. Ini takdir! Kau sekamar dengan Jongin."

"wow kalian menjadi teman sebangku dan juga _room buddies!" ucap _Jongdae dengan kekehan.

"ck _watch urself idiots. _Kalian juga sekamar dan sebangku." Sindir Jongin.

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan wajah yang sengaja seperti _ingin muntah. _"_ew. _Aku akan menyuruh Baekhyun sekamar denganku kalau begitu."

Jongdae menjitak keras kepala Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian. "kau akan memakannya, Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tertawa geli. "kau tau maksudku."

Sehun mendesah lalu menoleh menatap Jongin. "jadi, kau sendiri?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. "eng... _i'm in a relationship_."

Sehun berdecak. "bukan, bodoh. Maksudku kau tinggal sendiri di kamarmu?" Sehun hampir menutup mulutnya karena tidak sengaja berkata kasar pada Jongin _. _Bukan karena ia tidak pernah berkata kasar sebelumnya tapi tetap saja Jongin adalah orang baru untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak terlalu peduli dengan _kata kasar _nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan santai sambil membuka bungkus _choco crispy _dan mulai memakannya.

"_well, _sudah 6 bulan aku tinggal sendiri di asrama. Dulu di tahun pertama aku sekamar dengan Jonghyun. Tapi dia sudah pindah."

"aku akan menunjukkan kamarnya." Lanjut Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk bersemangat, "bisa kau mengantar ku ke tempat satpam? Aku harus mengambil koper ku."

Jongin mendesah. "asal jangan suruh aku membawa barang-barang bawaanmu."

"tidak perlu. Aku hanya membawa koper dan tas ini."

Jongdae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku depan tasnya. "oh ya, Sehun, cepat catat nomor ponselku! Aku bisa membantumu kalau Jongin melakukan pelecehan seksual."

Jongin menghela nafas. "_god's sake im definetely not gay"_

_._

To be continued.

Soundtrack: Eminem feat Rihanna – The Monster


	2. Chapter 2

**BOY (Because of You)**

Chapter 2

By lionpinks

.

.

_**Warns : highschool!au, yaoi, slight mature language, typos, bad humor and transgender for Kyungsoo and Minseok.**_

Soundtrack; Officially Missing You (Too) by Geeks feat Sistar's Soyu

Enjoy!

"jadi...Chanyeol"

Yang di panggil menoleh. "ya?"

Sehun mendengus, "kau tidak perlu membawakan koperku!" sambil berusaha mengambil pegangan kopernya yang sekarang di seret Chanyeol di belakang tubuh towernya. Roda - roda kopernya menyentuh keramik lantai lorong asrama, menghasilkan decitan_._

Chanyeol tertawa,menjauhkan koper dari sehun. "_it's okay._ Ini tidak berat _kok"_

Jongin mendengus, berjalan dengan kedua tangan di lehernya. _Perenggangan ringan _katanya. "_stop flirting _Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya yang _tidak imut. _"aku hanya berusaha menjadi teman yang baik."

Jongdae yang sedang melakukan _popping berjalan _tidak menghiraukan teman-temannya di belakangnya.

"DAN _EW, _KIM JONGDAE BERHENTI MEMPERMALUKAN DIRIMU!" teriak Jongin.

Jongdae melirik ke belakang. Menatap tajam Jongin di barengi kepalan tangan yang di ajukan ke arah Jongin. Di balas tatapan datar oleh Jongin.

Kebetulan lorong dalam keadaan sepi karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu dan para siswa pasti sudah sampai di kamar masing – masing atau sedang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Sehun harus menunggu surat-surat lengkap pindahannya juga urusan _name-tag _nya dan entah bagaimana Jongin dan yang lain mau menunggunya. Mereka merasa tidak tega meninggalkan Sehun yang mereka putuskan sebagai _Maknae _dalam kelompok idiot mereka.

"apa masih jauh?" tanya Sehun malas. Menatap puluhan kamar dengan plat nomor 100-an. _The hell, _kamarnya berada diurutan 200-an.

"jangan mengeluh seperti wanita." jawab Jongin sarkastik. "ini masih wilayah senior." Lanjutnya.

Sehun mencibir. "apa maksudnya?"

"kamar kita ada di lantai 5. Masing – masing lantai ada 50 kamar. Lantai 1 dan 2 untuk murid tahun pertama. Lantai 3 dan 4 untuk murid tahun akhir. Dan-"

"dan lantai 5 dan 6 adalah untuk tahun kita?!" Sehun memotong kalimat Chanyeol dengan ketus. "kenapa angkatan dua malah harus paling atas?!" teriak nya frustasi.

"_wow easy, gay" _ucap Jongin. Sehun mendelik "_you mean, 'guy'" _kata Sehun masih menatap Jongin.

"_Yeah, whatever, _aku tidak menyesal." balas Jongin sambil memutar bola mata cokelat khas Asian nya. "tapi sebenarnya asrama ini mempunyai lift." Lanjutnya.

Sehun memelototkan matanya, menatap kedua orang di samping kiri-kanan nya tidak percaya. Lalu untuk apa dia melatih otot kurus kakinya untuk menaiki tangga – tangga tersebut dan membuat tulangnya makin menipis. _Well _dia sudah kurus. Sangat.

Sebelum Sehun menyumpah serapah dengan suara kerasnya –Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Jongdae yang baru mengenal Sehun _for freakin just 6 hours ago _sudah paham dengan suara lengkingan Sehun yang tersembunyi di balik tubuh Sehun yang _skinny _karena kejadian di kantin saat lengan Sehun tersiram air panas saat Bibi Jung hendak menuangkan kuah Sop Ikan di mangkuknya- Chanyeol memotong helaan nafas Sehun-

"tapi lift nya rusak." sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, menampilkan giginya yang putih.

Sehun hendak mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi saat Jongdae tiba-tiba mundur menjejeri langkahnya dengan sehun, jongin dan Chanyeol. Ekspresi Jongdae sedikit pucat.

"ada apa, Jongd-" Chanyeol tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya karena pemandangan di depannya sudah menjawab pertanyaannya. Chanyeol menyeringai sambil menahan tawa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae yang terlihat pucat, wajah Jongin berseri-seri bahkan bersinar. Jongin lalu sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, lalu melambai ke arah dua wanita yang berjalan berlawan arah dengan mereka.

"Kyung!" ucap Jongin keras.

2 perempuan yang memakai baju bebas itu menoleh ke arah Jongin. Salah satu dari mereka –yang mempunyai rambut hitam legam, membuat jepitan berpita kecil warna pink itu terlihat jelas- tersenyum dan berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"hai, Kim Kai!" jawab perempuan itu antusias.

Setelah perempuan berkulit putih susu itu di depan Jongin, Jongin mengacak sedikit rambut perempuan itu.

"jangan! Minseok sudah menatanya!" protes perempuan bertubuh mungil itu.

Jongin tertawa renyah.

_WOW. _Chanyeol dan komplotannya tercengang.

Jongin dan tawa renyahnya.

Cinta memang gila.

"kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil mengangkat tangannya –semacam salam- ke arah perempuan yang satu lagi –Minseok-

"aku ingin membeli cemilan mingguan, Jongin. Kau mau?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan manis.

"tidak perlu-" Jongin tersenyum. "-untukmu saja. Makanlah yang banyak."

Seorang Kim Jongin menolak makanan adalah hal langka. Kyungso-_effect._

"kau menyindirku?" tanya Kyungsoo sarkastik. Lelaki di depannya tertawa lagi. "bukan begitu, kyung-"

Saat sepasang bocah yang ber-_lovey dovey _itu tenggelam dalam suatu percakapan _cheesy, _Minseok menghampiri Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja kita tidak ingin mendengar lolongan Jongdae ber-_fanboying over _perempuan idamannya –yang cantik, yang seksi, yang imut, yang-yang-yang-yang-yang-

Yang selalu Jongdae impikan dalam tidurnya.

_Well. _Hanya bermimpi karena Jongdae bukan laki-laki agresif seperti Chanyeol. Walaupun kasus Chanyeol berbeda ehm.

Minseok tersenyum "hai Chanyeol, Jongdae, eh-ehm? Siapa ini?" lalu menatap Sehun. Alis tebalnya hampir menyatu. _GOD SHE LOOKS DAMN CUTE. HELP. – yup, _Jongdae.

"oh ini Sehun, pindahan dari Seoul. Sehun, ini Minseok." jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum canggung sambil mencuri-curi pandang Chanyeol yang juga sedang melirik reaksi Kim Jongdae.

"ah pantas kau terlihat asing." Minseok tertawa lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongdae. "Ah Jongdae, maaf kemarin aku tidak mengikuti latihan. Aku tidak bisa melewatkan acara _fashion wanita _setelah pulang sekolah-" diselingi tawa kecil, lalu meneruskan"-Aku berjanji akan mengikutinya besok _kok._" Ujar Minseok dengan bibirnya yang membentuk _pout_.

_FREAKIN' POUT. I HATE POUT. _– Kim Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae, dengan keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya- "ah, ya-ya-ya tidak apa-apa. Tentu tidak apa-apa." Lalu tertawa garing.

Minseok tersenyum semanis yang bisa ia lakukan "_gomawo _Jongdae-ya" lalu buru-buru berbalik menarik Kyungsoo yang masih berbicara dengan Jongin.

"_okay, okay. _Pastikan kau pulang selamat! Kabari aku kalau sudah pulang." Kata Jongin dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo di tarik menjauh oleh Minseok.

Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Jongdae dengan tatapan mengerikan.

Dengan smirk, "ada yang mendapat _heart attack _disini." Kata Jongin sambil menatap Jongdae mengejek.

Jongdae baru saja sadar bahwa ia masih menatap kepergian _princess _nya lalu berbalik menatap ketiga temannya yang juga sedang menatapnya. "_FUCK OFF, DUDES_"

Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa keras melihat Jongdae berlari terbirit-birit menuju tangga selanjutnya.

Sehun, yang melihat tangga, kembali mengingat kakinya yang harus berjuang kembali untuk mencapai kamarnya, ia mengerang. _Oh. Oh._

_._

_._

"kau bisa menggunakan setengah lemari ini-" Jongin menepuk lemari besar dengan tiga pintu yang di lewatinya. "-menggantung tas sekolahmu disini-" ia menggantung tas nya di pengait yang tertempel di dinding. "-dan menaruh makanan mu disini." Dan mengambil botol cairan _aloe vera_ dari kulkas kemudian menenggaknya dalam jumlah banyak.

Sehun menyenderkan kopernya dengan asal lalu menaruh tas sekolahnya dan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "ya tuhan. Aku bisa mati."

Jongin berdiri menjauhi kulkas yang setinggi pinggangnya dan memberikan salah satu botol minumannya ke arah sehun. "kau berlebihan." Lalu membuka rompi sekolahnya. "tapi perbaikan lift akan selesai besok_. _Jadi mungkin lusa kau tak perlu mati lagi."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh. Setelah meminum dari botol yang Jongin berikan, Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang akan jadi asramanya.

"ternyata lebih bagus daripada perkiraanku-" ia menatap satu pintu yang ia yakin adalah pintu kamar mandi. Meja belajar yang sudah terisi penuh –pasti milik jongin- dan satu lagi kosong dan ia yakin akan menjadi _miliknya. _Satu buah TV LCD yang menempel di tembok yang berhadapan dengan satu buah kasur- _satu buah kasur._

Dahi Sehun mengkerut "mana kasurku?"

Jongin melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasuritu. "kau tidur di bawah. Ada _sleeping bag_ bekas _camping _bulan lalu." Jawab Jongin acuh tak acuh. Ia lelah dan berusaha menutup matanya.

"_seriously?" _tanya sehun dengan penekanan di kalimatnya.

"yup."

"kenapa tidak ada dua kasur di kamar yang seharusnya berpenghuni 2 siswa?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin menumpangkan berat badannya pada dua lengannya. "tadinya ada dua tapi karena Jonghyun pindah _mereka _mengambilnya."

"siapa _mereka_?"

"eng- petugas asrama."

Sehun menenggelamkan kedua lengannya di dada. "_well, _kalau begitu aku bisa memintanya kembali."

Jongin menutup kembali matanya. "heum. Baiklah. semoga kau berhasil."

"lalu...sementara ini aku harus tidur dimana?"

Jongin diam saja, lalu sehun meneruskan. "...dibawah?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "-aku benci tidur di bawah dan-" ia menatap _air conditioner _di samping jendela. "- pasti malam ini akan dingin." Lalu pandangannya teralihkan dengan bawah kasur tempat Jongin tidur, meneguk ludahnya. "a-apa tidak akan ada sesuatu yang keluar dari sana..."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang melenggangkan lengannya dengan mata tertutup. Ia mendengus. "JONGIN!"

"_FUCK SEHUN. STOP ROAR-ING LIKE A FREAKIN' GIRL!"_ Jongin bangkit dan duduk sambil melepas kancing seragamnya. Ia merasa sesak mendengar kumpulan protes yang keluar dari mulut sehun.

"wowowowowow. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"apa?!"

"bajumu, idiot!"

"aku hanya melepas bajuku!"

"jangan disini!"

"kenapa? Kau kan laki – la-" Jongin mengeryit, lalu memandang bajunya dan mendesah panjang. "aku lupa kau-ya- ya begitulah. Maaf." Jongin mengaitkan lagi kancingnya lalu berjalan membuka lemarinya dan mengambil kaosnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. "selesaikan masalah barang-barangmu. Aku akan mandi."

"pastikan kau ganti baju di dalam sana."

"okay."

"jangan tinggalkan pakaian dalam mu disana."

"_yup, princess."_

"..._okay. _Jangan lama-lama karena aku juga harus mandi." Gerutu sehun.

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

.

.

"eum... Jongin?"

"..."

"kim jongin?"

"..."

Sehun menghela nafas. Jongin sudah tertidur dengan menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya di dalam bantal dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya.

_Okay._ Padahal sebelum sehun menggosok giginya, jongin masih tertawa – tawa seperti orang sinting sambil membaca komik _Shinchan _yang ia temukan dari kopernya. _Hello, _hampir setengah hidupnya membaca komik _Shinchan _tapi ia tak pernah tertawa se-gila itu.

Dan, saat sehun kembali dari kamar mandi, jongin sudah tergeletak (seperti) tak bernyawa.

Sehun menganggap Jongin adalah _a cold person _yang paling berisik dan anehyang pernah ia kenal. karena kau bisa melihat _sleepy face _nya dengan '_i dont give a fuck' _tertulis di jidatnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia bisa tertawa sinting seperti_ there's no tomorrow _dengan wajah polos-seperti-anak-kecil seperti tidak pernah tertawa sebelumnya dalam hidupnya.

Er, _manis?_

Sehun mengeryit mendengar perdebatan kecil di dalam kepalanya dan berusaha fokus kembali pada orang _mati _di depannya demi kehidupan malamnya.

"Jongin?" sehun mengguncangkan lengan jongin cukup keras.

Ia tak bergeming.

Sehun menghela nafas dan berlari ke kamar mandi, mengambil gayung dengan air di dalamnya dan mulai menyipratkan air dengan jarinya ke wajah jongin.

_Berhasil. _

Jongin bergerak sambil mengusap wajahnya dan membetulkan posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman.

Tapi ia tidak membuka matanya.

Dan pergerakan jongin barusan terlihat seperti ajuan _perang _untuk sehun.

Sehun mengangguk dengan _smirk _di wajahnya.

Sehun menarik ujung selimut dengan hati - hati dan mengikat pergelangan kaki jongin agar kakinya tidak pergi kemana – mana. Memblokade pergerakan kaki jongin agar tidak bisa bergerak.

Ia menggeser badan Jongin menghasilkan _space _ yang cukup menampung satu orang lain atau bisa di deklarasikan sebagai tempat untuk_ Tuan Oh Sehun._

Tapi dengan _baiknya, _sehun tidak terlalu mendorong jongin menjauh agar jongin tidak jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Sehun dan _tata krama_ adalah kolaborasi yang tak dapat di pisahkan – pikirnya.

Lalu tiba – tiba wajahnya menjadi terang dengan seramnya. Sehun menoleh ke kopernya lalu mengambil _eyeliner _milik ibunya yang ia curi diam – diam – juga _Softlens Cokelat _untuk menyembunyikan mata _amber _nya-.

Dia tidak sedang berusaha mengubah _gender _nya menjadi perempuan tapi ia merasa matanya terlalu sipit dan ya- begitulah. _Eyeliner _dan _softlens _bisa membantu. Begitulah yang di sarankan Kibum, temannya di Seoul.

Ia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju Jongin dengan tawa yang mengerikan.

Sehun membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada _sleepy-head Kim Jongin._

Sehun mengeryit. Bulu mata jongin sangat panjang. Menyentuh bagian atas pipinya yang sehun ingat akan mengembang seperti kue saat tertawa. Mata besarnya yang bukan _khas _korea terlihat polos saat menutup, tidak mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Hidungnya tidak sepanjang dirinya _but somehow _terlihat menarik dan- oh lihat bibir tebalnya yang sedikit terbuka menghasilkan dengkuran. Sehun harus tahan untuk tidak menci- eh?

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu kembali pada pensil _eyeliner _di tangannya.

Pelajaran melukis, dimulai-

**Keesokan paginya.**

-BRUK.

Sehun tersentak bangun, matanya terbuka sedikit mendengar suara benturan yang lalu di lanjutkan oleh geraman yang _well _ia sudah tau siapa itu.

"OH FREAKIN SEHUN!"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya lalu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan berbalik. Tersenyum melihat karyanya semalam.

"pagi yang indah, kim jongin?"

"_DAMMIT INDAH WHAT THE HELL INDAH OH MY BEAUTIFUL GOD!" _Jongin berusaha membuka ikatan di kakinya dan hendak berlari menuju sehun tapi sehun dengan kilatnya menyambar handuk dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Tentu saja sehun tidak ingin ketinggalan jam pertama.

Sehun bernyanyi lebih keras saat mendengar Jongin menangisi wajahnya di depan cermin.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil kalkulator dari tasnya lalu mulai memainkan jemari indahnya disana. Ia menatap resah buku matematikanya yang melompong tanpa coretan disana.

Baekhyun menatap kelasnya dan menemukan tidak ada seorang pun di kelasnya sepagi ini. Tentu saja ia selalu datang pertama. _murid teladan selalu melakukannya._

Dan saat tugas rumahnya belum selesai itu berarti satu kelas ini tidak akan ada yang mengerjakan.

Seharusnya ia tidak mau mengantar luhan ke toko kaset kemarin.

Seharusnya ia tidak menerima tawaran luhan menonton semalaman.

Seharusnya ia menolak saat luhan tersenyum dengan _sok manis _nya meminta ditemani menonton _Paranormal Activity._

Seharusnya_ sebagai lelaki _ia tidak ketakutan.

Seharusnya ia tidak langsung tidur dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Seharusnya ia mengerjakan PR nyaASDFGHJKLMN

_Fuck my life._

"_MORNING BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS."_

_See?_

Baekhyun tidak perlu memutar kepalanya dan menemukan chanyeol sedang mengalungkan lengannya di leher.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"heum, kau tidak bisa merasakannya?"

"apa?"

"aku sedang membagi kehangatan di pagi yang dingin ini."

"_okay _aku sudah terlalu hangat dan mungkin _panas _jadi kau bisa melepaskan tanganmu dari leherku."

"aku masih dingin, baek."

"kau pikir aku peduli?!"

"tentu saja."

"_no. _lepaskan Chanyeol!"

"aku tidak mauuuuu." _Damn aegyo._

"aku akan menarik telingamu."

"lebih baik kau cium aku dulu."

"aku tidak mau!"

"kalau begitu aku yang menciummu-"

"TIDAK."

"kalau begitu aku diam disini."

"kau bisa mencari tembok, idiot!"

"kau tidak bisa di samakan dengan tembok baek."

"kalau begitu laki-laki lain, _god."_

"aku bukan gay, baekhyun."

"LALU APA?!"

"baekhyun-mania."

Baekhyun memutar matanya dan menoleh kesamping.

Tepat saat chanyeol sedang menoleh menatapnya.

Bibir dan bibir bertemu.

Pagi ini tidak bisa lebih buruk.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan mendorong Chanyeol yang hampir jatuh ke belakang. Dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"wa-wa-wah-god-i-itu-ma-maaf baek-"

Bukan begini bayangan ciuman pertamanya yang di inginkan baekhyun. Dia menginginkan suasana romantis dengan kata – kata _cheesy, _dengan bunga dimana – mana, dan-dan-dan-

Walaupun bayangan ciuman pertamanya dengan _Chanyeol _menjadi kenyataan pagi ini. Tapi bukan begini caranya.

Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu juga. Dan ia melakukannya.

Mata bulat Chanyeol makin membulat melihat baekhyun yang matanya sudah berkaca – kaca dan siap meledak. "wow-wow baek ja-jangan menangis."

.

.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan berusaha membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu makin mendorong masuk earphone nya ke dalam telinganya.

Walaupun dari earphone nya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

Sehun menyusupkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangan yang ia baringkan di meja depannya. Dan kemudian kepalanya sedikit terangkat, menyisipkan celah dari tangannya untuk matanya.

Baiklah. Ia sengaja datang pagi untuk ini.

Laki – laki mungil yang sedang tertawa terbahak – bahak dengan teman sebangkunya, Baekhyun atau dalam kurung _Park Chanyeol's princess._

Wakil ketua kelas yang juga pindahan dari China, Xi Luhan.

Sudah seminggu ini, entah kenapa, sehun suka, ya, suka melihatnya.

Wajahnya yang polos seperti anak kecil –jongin berkata bahwa wajah luhan sangat menipu tapi sehun mencoba untuk tidak terpengaruh orang idiot itu- tubuh kurus nya yang kecil di baluti kulit putih –walaupun dengan pasrah sehun setuju bahwa kulitnya lebih putih dari luhan-

Dan sehun merasa akhir – akhir ini, perutnya terasa berputar melihat luhan tersenyum dan tertawa. Juga kebiasaan manisnya saat ia merangkul lengan _istri Chanyeol –_Baekhyun-.

Sehun menyukainya saat suara yang di hasilkan luhan saat tertawa memenuhi ruangan. Ia bertekad untuk selalu datang pagi karena ia bisa menikmati suara itu tanpa harus di kelilingi suara bising siswa lain, karena sepagi ini, baekhyun dan luhan sudah datang sambil menceritakan hal – hal aneh yang bahkan sehun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tertawa. Dan, cara luhan dan baekhyun berbicara, seperti mereka sedang berada dalam suatu reuni dan telah terpisah sejak lama.

_Somehow, just happen that Sehun love it._

Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa ia tertidur dalam rutinitas paginya –ia akan menyebutnya begitu- saat Jongin membangunkannya sambil menunjuk _brunette _yang sedang berdiri di samping meja sehun.

Dengan malas sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengerang tanpa menoleh ke sampingnya. Ia menguap lebar-

Hap.

Mulutnya di tutup oleh sebuah tangan.

Sehun menoleh dan melihat laki – laki yang bahkan-lebih-manis-daripada-wanita-sekalipun berdiri sambil menangkup bibirnya.

Dengan kekehan, luhan melepas tangannya. "jangan menguap terlalu lebar, kepala besar Jongdae bisa saja masuk terhisap."

"HEY! Aku mendengarnya!" teriak jongdae

Luhan tertawa lalu memutar bangku Chanyeol menghadap sehun dan mendudukinya.

Tanpa sedikitpun curiga bahwa orang di depannya – Sehun- sedang mengalami _awestruck _sekarang.

Apabila kalian bertanya, tentu saja, chanyeol sedang mengambil alih tempat duduk luhan dan menganggu _istri _nya yang sejak tadi tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun. Luhan bingung karena tadi pagi baekhyun menangis tapi tidak mau berbicara apapun.

Luhan tau penyebabnya adalah chanyeol.

Dan biarkan pangeran kesiangan itu yang membereskannya.

Sehun berdehem, menyadarkan lamunan luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya sehun.

"ah kita belum berkenalan! Aku luhan, Xi Luhan!" ujar luhan terlalu semangat menghasilkan aura merah muda dan pelangi dimana - mana.

"oh." sehun mengangguk, ikut tersenyum. "oh sehun."

Luhan menata ulang kertas – kertas di tangannya. "kau sudah berada di sekolah ini selama sebulan dan-" luhan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ke depan wajah sehun. "kau belum memilih ekstrakulikulermu."

Sehun mengeryit. _Ya tuhan ia benci hal semacam ini._

"eng- apa ini wajib di ikuti?"

"tentu saja! Semua siswa wajib mengikuti salah satu bidang ekstrakulikuler."

"apa yang dilakukan orang ini?" sehun menunjuk jongin yang sedang menggambar-atau lebih tepatnya mencoret-coret- pada lembar akhir bukunya.

_Kim Jongin and Do kyungsoo, Kim-Precious-Delicious-Gorgeous-Fabulous-Jongin, Do-Cutie-Kyungsoo, Do-re-mi-kyungsoo, Kyungsoo-Kyungsoo, Kim Kyungsoo-_

dan tulisan Artistik lainnya.

"apa maksudmu?" jongin mengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap sehun dengan sinis.

"_well, _kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang mempunyai _kemampuan mental._"

"_wow, really? _Masukkan kertas ini ke dalam mulutmu dan katakan sekali lagi."

Luhan tertawa dan melerai kedua orang idiot di depannya. "jangan terlalu berisik. Walaupun kelas kita kosong, guru piket bisa datang kapan saja-" "dan jongin mengikuti ekstrakulikuler-"

"_wait." _Sambar Jongdae tiba – tiba sambil memutar bangkunya mengikuti Luhan.

"kau harus mempersiapkan sehun agar tidak meledak-"

Sehun mengeryit. "apa-"

"-memasak." Potong luhan.

Sehun terdiam lalu tertawa keras sambil menepuk kasar pundak jongin di sebelahnya dan karena ia ingat harus menjaga _image _di depan Luhan, ia menutup mulutnya dan meredekan tawanya.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "_shut the hell up." _Katanya dengan geram.

Jongdae dan luhan ikut tertawa membuat jongin kesal dan ingin menendang kepala orang di sekelilingnya.

Sehun mulai mereda dan angkat bicara. "aku bisa menebaknya. Kyungsoo?"

"_yep, he's crazy in love." _Tanggap luhan.

"ew. Kau bisa memasak?" tanya sehun.

"tentu sa-"

"_fuckin no. _Tugasnya selalu di kerjakan Kyungsoo." Potong jongdae.

Jongin menatap jongdae dengan tatapan seperti ingin mencekik lehernya. "darimana kau tahu?"

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya. "eng- Minseok." Dengan senyum selebar dahinya.

Luhan menamparkan kertasnya ke wajah Jongdae. "terserah. Jadi, sehun apa yang akan kau pilih?"

"eng-" sehun menatap luhan dan kertasnya bergantian. "apa yang kau ikuti?"

Luhan menatap bingung sehun dengan matanya yang berkelip. "aku?" sehun mengangguk. "dance-" sehun menepuk tangannya sekali. "baiklah, itu saja."

Luhan terus menatap sehun dengan tatapan bertanya dan ingin tahu, begitupun jongin dan jongdae. Sebelum mereka mengatakan aneh-aneh, sehun langsung membuka mulutnya.

"le-lebih nyaman kalau aku mengikuti bidang dengan orang yang ku kenal. Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti kelas memasak yang errr _terlalu girly._" Di ikuti tatapan menyeramkan jongin.

"_and dance is my style_." Fakta satu ini sehun tidak bohong karena _well _dia tidak main – main soal _dance. _Dan membayangkan luhan menari bersamanya membuat sehun mual karena gugup.

"kau bisa mengikuti kelas siaran denganku, chanyeol dan baekhyun." Ujar jongdae.

"errr- _no._" Jawab sehun dengan datar.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil salah satu formulir yang ada di lengannya. "baiklah, isi _form _ini dan aku akan memintanya pulang sekolah." Dan melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil berdiri. "kau bisa mulai datang lusa."

"_okay."_

"aku akan mengajak baekhyun ke kantin. _Bye._"

Sehun tersenyum dengan bodohnya sambil menatap kertas di depannya. Lalu mengekori langkah luhan dengan matanya.

"_HELLO EARTH TO SEHUN." _ Teriak Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dan menjauhkan Jongin dari telinganya karena jongin teriak tepat di telinganya.

"_what?" _

Jongin dan jongdae menatap sehun dengan alis terangkat, seakan meminta penjelasan atas sikap sehun yang _flirty _pada luhan. Sehun tersenyum dengan giginya.

"kalau begitu aku saja yang bertanya-" sehun menaruh kertasnya di kolong meja dan menatap jongin dan jongdae bergantian."jadi-"

Jongin menepuk pucuk kepala sehun dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kasian sekaligus _mengejek._

"dia straight." Ujar Jongdae.

Sehun membulatkan bibirnya. "oh-" dan menjatuhkan setengah tubuhnya ke atas meja. "_dammit._"

HELLO EVBD!

AKU BALES REVIEW DI NEXT CHAPTER, OKAY?

Dan buat yang nanya, yup, ini _yaoi _tapi _slight straight _ heheheh

SeKai atau Hunhan atau- atau-

Baca terus kelanjutannya mueehehehe aku janji update sekali seminggu ting ting.

Rajin rajin review yaaaa.

Kim Jongin's forever sweetheart, lionpinks.


	3. Chapter 3

BOY (Because of You)

By. Lionpinks

.

.

_**Warns : highschool!au, yaoi, slight mature language, typos, bad humor and genderswitch for Kyungsoo and Minseok.**_

Soundtrack;

**Avril Lavigne – anything but ordinary**

**SHINee – Close the Door**

**Thanks to:**

Purploo, sweattease, kimcholee-hunhan, linkz, shen, cho ya sin, utsukushii02, KimchiSeungYub, hunhun12, hunhanie, Secret, haha, LuExo, Fujoshii G, asdindas, etinprawati, pandarkn, eunjungx, , SehunBubbleTea1294, kim heeki, ChlaraCassieopeia, ichigo song, miszshanty05, Sehununyu, gwansim84, RaeMii, hasriainun, chohunHan, Sapphire Zells, Kuaci Hamtaro, fyunknown, Krishun, sera, berlindia, Meylin, Layna,

.

.

Love and enjoy!

.

.

Mata Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah lapangan basket yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Melihatnya dari lantai 2 akan membuat orang itu tidak akan menyadarinya.

Park Chanyeol.

Bocah laki - laki yang 12 cm lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah melepas seragamnya dan memakai kaus hitam yang tadi di lapis seragamnya agar keringatnya tidak mengenai seragamnya.

Orang itu sedang bermain basket dengan grup idiotnya dan beberapa anak kelas tahun kedua yang lain.

Mata Baekhyun tidak lepas dari kaki jenjang Chanyeol yang melompat memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Tentu saja dengan tubuh yang secara tidak normalnya menjulang membuat temannya yang lain sulit mengimbanginya.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang tertawa keras saat melihat Jongdae jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"kenapa kau tidak jujur saja baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum sampai mencapai telinganya dan mengerling ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang risih melihatnya menepuk dahi Luhan."hentikan. Itu menjijikan, Luhan."

Luhan menyamankan dirinya untuk menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok di depannya dan ikut melihat ke arah lapangan basket.

"walaupun kau sering menceritakannya aku masih tidak paham. Perempuan –bahkan lelaki yang _tidak lurus_- akan melakukan apa saja agar Chanyeol menjadi pacar mereka. Walaupun dia _tidak waras _dan tipe orang yang _easy going, _tidak ada orang yang benar – benar menarik perhatiannya kecuali kau."

"dan Dara, ingat?"

Luhan mendengus. "ya-ya-ya tapi itu sudah masa lalu baek."

Baekhyun menopang dagunya pada lipatan tangannya tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Chanyeol. "aku sudah bilang aku takut, _got it?_"

"yup. tapi-"

"bagaimana kalau dia hanya- _Oh my god _aku tak mengerti kenapa dia menyukaiku padahal sebelumnya dia menyukai perempuan."

Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun. "dia pernah bilang dia benar – benar menyukaimu kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"lalu apa lagi baek?"

"aku takut Luhan, ya tuhan. Aku lebih dulu menyukainya saat dia masih berpacaran dengan Dara tapi dia tiba – tiba medekatiku, aku tidak mengerti."

"_well _itu tidak adil baek. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali dia mengajakmu berbicara saat MT semester pertama dan kau begitu senang sampai tak bisa tidur."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "aku tidak tahu dia akan mendekatiku dan- dan-"

"aku yakin kau masih _bergetar _saat dia duduk di sampingmu dan mengganggumu sampai sekarang. Dan sebentar lagi semester 4 kau masih mengabaikannya?" potong Luhan.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menggores kukunya di tembok tempat ia menyenderkan tubuh bagian depannya. "aku...tidak tahu, Luhan."

Luhan mengelus tengkuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung menyingkirkan tangan Luhan. "jangan disitu Luhan." Baekhyun sedikit protes karena Luhan menyentuh tengkuknya yang paling sensitif.

Luhan mencibir. "bilang saja hanya Chanyeol yang boleh menyentuh lehermu itu."

Baekhyun mendelik. "bukan begi-"

"warna wajahmu sudah menjawabnya baek."

Baekhyun menggerutu.

"sudahlah, yang terpenting-" Luhan tersenyum. "-terima saja ajakan kencan dia sekali – kali dan cobalah jujur baek."

Baekhyun menoleh lagi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauhi lapangan dan menuju kantin. Merangkul Jongin di sebelahnya sambil tertawa dan mengibaskan kaus hitamnya yang basah karena keringat.

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menoleh ke atas, menemukan Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri di sana. Chanyeol langsung melepas pegangannya pada Jongin dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_HELLO _BAEKHYUN SAYANG DAN HAI UNTUKMU LUHAN."

Luhan membalas lambaian Chanyeol dan memperhatikan Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae yang ikut melambai ke arahnya dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya tanpa membalas lambaian orang – orang bodoh di bawahnya. Yah mungkin Baekhyun lebih bodoh lagi karena ia menyukai salah satu dari orang bodoh itu.

"baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya." Ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya lalu mengangguk setelah mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun dan memeluk pundak Baekhyun menjauhi tembok dan menariknya menuju ke kelas mereka.

.

.

Sehun melempar sembarangan sepatunya juga tas beserta handuk kecil berlapis keringat yang tadi bertengger di lehernya. Sehun mengambil _remote _AC dan menurunkan suhunya. Ia langsung saja melempar tubuhnya di atas kasur. Yup, kasurnya sendiri –ia harus tidur _seranjang _dengan Jongin untuk 5 hari semenjak kedatangannya waktu itu sebelum kasur barunya datang- .

Tiba – tiba perutnya sakit tertimpuk benda keras. Sehun membuka matanya dan melihat botol minum tergeletak di samping tubuhnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya lalu menemukan Jongin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dan berjalan ke kasurnya sendiri dalam keadaan _topless_.

"ck apa kau alergi pakaian? Pakai bajumu, idiot." Kata Sehun sambil menegak minumannya.

"biasakan dirimu." ujar Jongin sinis.

"terserah. Tapi aku memang sudah terbiasa melihatmu berkeliaran tanpa memakai baju."

Jongin mencibir. "setidaknya aku memakai celana."

Sehun memang sudah biasa melihat Jongin yang jarang memakai baju di kamarnya. Bagaimana tidak, Jongin _topless _seperti_ 24/7 _dan Sehun merasa _creepy _karena itu tapi Sehun berusaha membiasakan dirinya. Sebenarnya Sehun bukan _paranoid _atau bertingkah _girly_. Dia hanya menutup segala kemungkinan aneh yang bisa saja terjadi. _'you can't control teenage's hormon, bro.' _– kata Sehun pada Jongin, beralasan.

Tapi tetap saja, walaupun sudah terbiasa, Sehun diam – diam masih mengagumi tubuh coklat matahari Jongin yang ber_muscle_. Sehun heran karena Jongin tidak terlalu sering beraktivitas di _outdoor. _Ditambah porsi makan Jongin yang seperti 'Gorilla setelah Hibernasi' , darimana Jongin mendapatkan tubuh seperti itu?

Sehun benar menanyakannya suatu hari –tentu saja menutupi nada _fanboy _saat bertanya- dan jawaban Jongin adalah, "_i'm just purely perfect_."

Sehun ingin muntah.

"-Sehun? apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Jongin menghentikan Sehun dari lamunannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun memperhatikan Jongin sedari tadi.

Jongin mengerjap."...lebih baik aku mengganti baju." Lanjut Jongin sambil berjalan menuju lemari.

Sehun melempar handuk Jongin yang tadi tepat ke wajah Jongin "bukan begitu, idiot."

"lebih baik kau mandi, bajumu basah karena keringat, Hun."

_Okay. _Karena Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Hun', Jongin dan Jongdae jadi terbiasa memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan itu juga. Awalnya ia merasa aneh karena panggilan itu terlalu kekanakan dan terkesan _cute _–Sehun membenci itu- tapi Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu wajar karena Sehun adalah _maknae _dalam kelompok mereka.

Kelompok apa? _Idiot group?_

Terserah. Tapi ia mulai beradaptasi dengan panggilan itu dan merasa –sedikit, sangat sedikit- menyukai panggilan itu sekarang. Apalagi saat di ucapkan oleh _velvet's voice Kim Jongin._

_ –_

Sehun menekan pelipisnya dengan kedua jarinya. "nanti saja. Kepalaku seperti berputar." Jawab Sehun sambil merapatkan kedua matanya.

"ck. _broken hearted thingy._" Ujar Jongin sinis lalu duduk di dekat kaki Sehun.

Sehun mendengus. "bukan, bodoh. Aku memang lelah karena latihan barusan."

Jongin mengambil botol minuman di tangan Sehun yang sudah di minum setengahnya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. "kenapa kau tidak keluar saja?"

"hm?"

Jongin menggeser tempat duduknya dan menyender di dinding. "kau 'kan masuk _kelas dance _karena Luhan dan _well _dia sudah berpacaran jadi apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun berdecak dan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu duduk menyandar di kepala kasurnya. "ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan."

"tapi-"

"ya ya ya, aku memang bergabung karena dia tapi setelah mengenalnya, dia bukan tipeku. Senyumnya benar – benar manis tapi ya-"

"kau menyukainya Sehun."

"diam dulu, aku belum selesai." Sehun mendelik. "aku kira juga begitu. Dia sangat _sempurna _errr. Dan dia _girly-_"

"Oh." Jongin tertawa mengejek. "kau menyukai laki – laki yang _manly, _begitu?"

Sehun menatap Jongin malas. "kenapa aku merasa muak membicarakan hal ini padamu, ya tuhan."

"kurasa aku harus berhati – hati."

Alis Sehun terangkat. "maksudmu?"

Jongin terkekeh. "_i'm manly, okay?_"

Sehun melempar bantalnya tepat mengenai wajah Jongin. "idiot. Kau pikir kau siapa? Aku mandi dulu. Kepalaku mau meledak kau membuatnya lebih buruk." Sehun mengambil handuknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya lalu menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Sehun dan mengambil _mp3 player _nya yang berada di bawah bantal Sehun. _Mp3 player _milik Sehun rusak dan ia belum membelinya jadi Jongin meminjamkannya semalam.

Sehun ternyata lebih penakut dari perkiraannya dan Jongin tahu Sehun tidak bisa tidur tanpa musik – musik _ballad _nya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia benar – benar mengetahui setiap sudut kebiasaan dan sifat Sehun.

Kebiasaannya mengigau saat tidur, selalu memakai saus tomat dalam menu makanannya, kumpulan komik yang selalu dibelinya tiap akhir minggu –dan kadang Jongin mengantarnya-, selera musik _ballad _dan _Rap- RnB _yang memenuhi _playlist _nya, wajah Sehun saat tertawa yang menghasilkan lipatan manis di pipinya juga matanya yang menyipit, dan di balik tubuh Sehun yang 3 cm lebih tinggi darinya dan pundak yang lebih lebar darinya ternyata Sehun seperti anak kecil yang membenci suara hujan di malam hari dengan petirnya.

Sehun yang menyukai _dance, _Sehun yang membenci pelajaran bahasa asing, Sehun yang ternyata mudah menangis, Sehun yang jarang tertawa tapi lebih sering tersenyum, senyum manisnya-

Jongin membulatkan matanya. Apa yang otaknya pikirkan?

Ini pengaruh Chanyeol dan sifat _gay _nya. ia harus menjaga jarak dari bocah tinggi idiot itu – _pikirnya._

Pikiran Jongin kembali dari kenyataan saat bantal yang di tidurinya bergetar. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan menemukan handphone Sehun yang bergetar karena telepon masuk.

_Kris._

Ia tidak pernah mendengarnya. Mungkin teman Sehun di sekolahnya yang dulu? Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan meletakkan handphone itu di sebelahnya dan membiarkannya berdering.

Deringannya cukup lama. Setelah mati, handphone itu pasti akan berbunyi. Begitu terus sampai Jongin kesal karena acara mendengarkan lagunya terganggu.

Karena tidak ada tanda – tanda Sehun akan keluar dari kamar mandi, Jongin menggeser tombol hijau dan mendekatkan handphone di tangannya dengan telinganya.

"y-"

"Sehun? Sehun-ah?"

Jongin mengeryit. Berat sekali suara orang disana. "eng..ak-"

"akhirnya kau mengangkat juga."

"a-"

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku? Dimana kau sekarang?"

Kerutan di dahi Jongin makin dalam. Siapa orang ini? Dan panggilan macam apa itu? Sehun-ah?

"maaf ini bukan-"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu Sehun-ah?"

"DIAM. Biarkan aku bicara." Ucap Jongin menaikan _volume _suaranya.

"...bukannya ini nomor Sehun?"

Jongin mendesah. "ini memang nomornya tapi aku bukan Sehun, maaf. Sehun sedang mandi, ia tidak bisa mengangkat teleponnya."

Orang di seberang teleponnya terdiam. Setelah Jongin kira sambungannya terputus dan hendak menekan tombol _end, _suara berat itu terdengar lagi.

"siapa kau?" katanya dengan nada suara yang dingin, sangat berbeda dengan awal pembicaraan tadi."

"Oh. aku-"

"kau _pacarnya_?"

Jongin tidak tahu pasti mengapa, tapi ia benar – benar tidak suka dengan nada suara orang di telepon itu. Dan kalimatnya selalu di potong membuat ia menjadi lebih jengkel.

"aku bu-" terpotong _lagi._

"terserah. Suruh dia menghubungiku nanti." Ujar orang itu lalu mematikan sambungannya.

Jongin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya sambil menatap layar persegi di tangannya seakan men_judge _nya. Baru kali ini Jongin merasa kesal karena telepon. Apalagi telepon itu bukan untuknya.

Jongin menyusupkan handphone itu kembali di bawah bantal dan mengambil komik _shinchan _yang berada di laci meja nakas dan bermaksud membacanya.

Semoga _mood _nya kembali seperti semula.

.

.

Jalanan Seoul sore itu basah dan banyak air menggenang dimana – mana. Walaupun hujan sudah berhenti, masih banyak orang – orang yang enggan menyingkirkan payung mereka dari atas kepala mereka atau melepas jaket anti-air mereka. Hanya berjaga – jaga agar rintik sisa air hujan tidak membasahi pakaian mereka.

Tentu saja, Jongin, yang membenci udara dingin sedang menyumpahi angin yang bercampur air hujan dengan kesal.

"_you've stop whinning already,_Jongin_._" Ujar Sehun melepaskan syal nya dan menyodorkankan tepat ke wajah Jongin.

"_don't blame at me. _Tapi bocah manja yang menyeretku kesini." Jongin merebut syal di tangan Sehun dan mengenakannya di leher dan menariknya keatas sampai menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"ck. Aku sudah menyuruhmu memakai pakaian hangat tapi kau tak mendengarkan." Ujar Sehun ketus.

"_well, _aku tidak tahu Seoul akan hujan, _okay?_"

"aku tidak mengerti, orang yang '_wear nothing in most of the time' _tidak tahan udara dingin sepertimu."

Jongin hanya mencibir dan menelusupkan tangannya ke saku mantelnya lebih dalam dan membetulkan posisi duduknya.

Weekend minggu ini, Sehun meminta Jongin mengantarnya kerumah orang tuanya karena ibunya mengeluh sedang sakit dan Sehun tidak tega mendengar ibunya yang mengatakan-

"_eomma mu sakit dan ia sangat merindukan anaknya yang tampan dan baru akan sembuh saat melihat wajah anaknya. Sehun, bisakah kau kesini? Appamu juga ingin bertemu denganmu-"_

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar ibunya yang tidak waras dan Sehun sudah menduga ibunya hanya sakit ringan biasa –_dan ternyata prediksinya benar karena ibunya hanya flu biasa- _tapi kalimat ibunya selanjutnya membuat Sehun langsung merubah pikirannya-

"_kartu kredit mu sudah selesai dan kau sudah bisa memakainya. Eomma tidak mau mengirimkannya. Kau harus mengambilnya kesini."_

Sehun bersorak.

Setelah memaksa Jongin untuk mengantarnya –karena ia tidak mengerti jalur kereta dari daerah Bucheon- akhirnya mereka mengambil keberangkatan pagi hari, menaiki bis untuk sampai kerumahnya.

Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya kurang dari 6 jam dengan berbasa – basi, menyuapi bubur untuk ibunya –dengan Jongin menahan tawanya- , dan tujuan utamanya, mengambil kartu kredit barunya dan menciuminya seperti pengantin baru.

_Creepy._

Setelah ia mendapatkan _pengantinnya, _Sehun menarik Jongin untuk membuat alasan agar bisa segera pulang dan membeli semua komik di _list _nya dan akhirnya mereka berdua berada di bis menuju perpustakaan kota.

"aku akan mentraktirmu _Brownies Mochacinno _dan _Nachos _jadi anggap ini seri, _okay?_"

Jongin yang mendengar makanan –karena ia merasa belum puas dengan masakan di rumah Sehun- tersenyum, matanya berkilat senang dan menepuk pundak Sehun.

"begitu lebih baik." Jongin mengusapkan kedua tangannya dan menoleh ke kanan kiri memerhatikan jalan. "-jadi kapan kita sampai?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kim Jongin _**selalu **_tergoda dengan makanan.

.

.

Jongin bersiul menatap _waitress _yang datang menghampiri mejanya. Membuat _waitress _itu menampakkan semburat malu-malu-tapi-mau merasa di perhatikan oleh lelaki yang Oh-tampannya.

Sayangnya mereka salah.

Jongin tidak sedang melirik _waitress _disana. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pakaian _sexy _yang di kenakan _waitress _tersebut. Ia menatap hal yang lebih seksi daripada kaki jenjang para wanita di dunia.

_Brownies mochacinno _dan _Nachos_ nya.

Dengan ukuran Jumbo.

Jongin tersenyum dan menatap makanan yang sudah diatas mejanya penuh nafsu.

Tapi ini _Seoul, _ia harus menjaga etika dan tidak langsung memakan makanannya dengan air liur dimana – mana.

Sedangkan Sehun. Sehun menatap sedih dompetnya. Harusnya ia tahu Jongin akan memesan makanan dengan porsi yang bukan manusiawi.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya karena semuanya sudah terlanjur. Lagipula tumpukan komik di _paper bag_ besar yang menyender di kursi sampingnya membuat perasaannya lebih baik.

Jongin tersenyum. memaksakan senyumnya agar terlihat manis dan menepuk kepala Sehun yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

"_gomawo, _Hun" dan mengedipkan matanya.

Sehun menaikan sebelah bibir atasnya dan menyumpah tanpa suara.

"makan yang banyak Jongin-ah. karena kau harus membayar ongkos pulang nanti."

"_what the-"_

"_hello Eat Monster, _uang _cash _ku sudah habis, okay? Ingat? Aku hanya membawa kartu kredit kesayanganku."

"...dimana kartu bis mu?"

Sudut bibir Sehun merekah dengan jahatnya "kecuali itu, kau hanya perlu membayar uang kereta."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Berteman dan bahkan sekamar dengan Oh Sehun tidak membuat Jongin sadar betapa _evil _nya _maknae idiot group _mereka itu.

"ck. _fine." _Akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan suara.

Kali ini, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya menyebrangi meja dan mengelus kepala Jongin. "_gomawo, Jongin."_

Jongin menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya "aku lebih tua darimu, Sehun."

"huh hanya beberapa bulan, _idiot._"

"berhenti mengucapkan kata _idiot _padaku, _idiot._"

"itu kenyataan, _bodoh._"

"_errr _Oh Sehun."

"_errr _Kim Jongin."

"ya tuhan. Lebih baik kau pulang sendiri aja."

"Oh begitu? Apa kau mau menuju stasiun dengan jalan kaki? Kartu bis mu ada padaku."

Jongin mengeryit lalu segera mencari dompetnya dan mencari kartu bisnya. _nihil._

Benar juga, tadi ia menitipkannya pada Sehun saat hendak memesan makanannya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengembalikan kartu milik Jongin lalu berdecak. "kau seperti perempuan yang sedang dalam masa _PMS, _kau tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, _okay?_

Jongin menyambar kartunya dan menyelipkannya pada dompet. "itu tidak lucu, _okay?_"

"_okay, okay. Mianhae, Hyung._"

Jongin tertawa, matanya tenggelam dalam pipinya yang mengembang sesuai dengan ingatan Sehun. "kau membuatku ingin muntah, tahu?"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat sambil menatap Jongin, berusaha terlihat _cute_.

Jongin menampar ringan pipi Sehun sambil bergidik. "kau harus berhenti melakukan itu. _Aegyo _mu tidak berfungsi padaku."

"ah~ _waeyoooooo?_"

"Oh Sehun aku benar – benar serius ingin muntah." –dan menenggelamkanmu ke dalam sakuku-

"tapi-"

"Sehun-_ah?"_

Sehun menoleh, menatap sumber suara yang berada tepat di samping meja nya. Begitu juga Jongin yang segera menghentikkan tawanya.

Figur itu. Tinggi, menjulang dan rambut _honey-light-brown _dengan alis tebalnya memberikan kesan _keturunan barat._ Kulitnya putih dan berbadan tegap di baluti pakaian yang serba hitam, kecuali syal berwarna _cream chocolate _yang melilit lehernya.

Figur yang paling tidak ingin di temui Sehun lagi.

Dan sorot matanya yang sangat tajam sedang menatap Sehun dan Jongin secara bergantian.

Setelah lama menatap, akhirnya laki – laki tinggi itu angkat bicara. "kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, berusaha untuk tidak menatap laki – laki di sebelahnya. "_like you care, hm? _Kau pikir kau siapa?_"_

Sehun mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan hendak berdiri keluar dari sana, tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi.

Jongin menatap Sehun dan laki – laki asing itu. Ia merasa _clueless _karena tidak mengerti siapa laki – laki ini. Tapi setelah mendengarkan suaranya, di tambah panggilan 'Sehun-ah' yang membuat Jongin _entah mengapa _tidak nyaman, ia mengerti sekarang siapa orang ini. Ternyata wajahnya sama menyebalkan dengan nada suaranya.

"Kris?" tanya Jongin sedikit berhati – hati.

Sehun yang hendak meraih tangan Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap Jongin.

Kris, orang tinggi itu merapatkan alisnya. "siapa kau? Ah- kau orang yang menjawab telepon waktu itu?"

Sehun mengeryit. "telepon apa?" Tanyanya mengarah pada Jongin.

"dia pacar barumu?" tanya Kris meraih lengan Sehun agar mau menatap wajahnya.

"bukan urusanmu. Lepaskan tanganku, kau bisa di anggap _gay." _jawab Sehun sinis sambil memelankan suaranya. Pegangan Kris pada lengan Sehun melonggar mendengarnya, tetapi tetap tidak melepaskannya.

Jongin yang tahu Sehun tidak nyaman dengan orang bertampang menyebalkan itu menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat padanya. "lepaskan tanganmu."

Kris tersenyum sinis. "jadi benar, kau pacarnya?'

Sehun benar – benar tidak tahan dengan peringai Kris dan tidak enak karena merasa menjadi tontonan di Cafe tersebut. Ia melenggang keluar, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kris.

"YA! Sehun!" teriak Jongin lalu mengambil mantelnya dan segera keluar mengejar Sehun dengan sebelumnya mendelik ke arah Kris yang di balas dengan tatapan tidak peduli dari Kris.

.

.

Akhirnya Jongin dapat mengejar Sehun. Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya dan terus – terusan bertanya apa Sehun baik – baik saja. Sehun yang malas berbicara hanya mengangguk saja tanpa memperlihatkan rasa kesal karena Jongin _memang _tidak bosan bertanya. Sepanjang perjalanan bis maupun kereta, Sehun tidak berbicara apapun.

Jongin yang ingin tahu siapa dan apa hubungannya orang tinggi di Cafe itu dengan Sehun berusaha untuk menahan hasratnya karena Jongin bersumpah ia tidak sengaja melihat mata Sehun berair dan Sehun dengan cepat mengusap wajahnya agar air matanya tak terlihat.

Jongin yang tidak mau memperburuk kondisi Sehun hanya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sehun –_well _itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari – harinya- dan mengatakan,

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi, jangan pikirkan lagi."

Dan di balas dengusan oleh Sehun karena Jongin bersikap manis padanya. Lalu Sehun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Saat mereka sampai di kamar asrama mereka, Sehun tidak berbicara apa – apa. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya –dan baru kali itu Sehun berganti pakaian di depan Jongin dan Jongin merasa tidak enak karena ia melihat punggung putih _porselen _Sehun dan berusaha melihat ke arah lain asal bukan Sehun- . Lalu Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya dan berusaha menutup matanya. Lalu tiba – tiba ia merasa kasurnya berderik dan ia menemukan Jongin duduk di samping tubuhnya.

Sehun mendesah, "Jongin, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _berbicara."

"aku tidak mengajakmu berbicara, Sehun."

"lalu, kau mau apa?"

"...tidak apa – apa."

Sehun mendesah. Lalu menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk _space _di sebelahnya. Jongin yang mengerti membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sehun tersebut.

Mereka diam saja seperti itu. Sehun dan Jongin sama – sama menatap atap dengan pikiran yang berbeda. Jongin yang dari tadi bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri untuk bertanya lebih jauh atau tidak. Dia _hanya _penasaran, yakinnya dalam hati. Sedangkan Sehun berpikir apa ia bisa berbicara pada Jongin tanpa harus mengingat masa lalunya atau diam saja, berpura tidak terjadi apa -apa.

"Jongin?" ucap Sehun membuyarkan ketenangan.

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun. "hm?"

"kau mengenal...Kris?"

"eng sebenarnya... tidak."

"tapi-"

"aku tidak sengaja mengangkat teleponnya. Waktu itu kau sedang mandi." Potong Jongin

"ck apanya yang tidak sengaja?"

"hey, dering handphonemu tidak mau berhenti jadi aku mengangkatnya."

"baiklah, lalu?"

"suaranya di telepon menyebalkan. Dan saat di Cafe itu, aku mengenali suaranya."

"ah jadi begitu..."

Jongin menoleh lagi, ia menatap Sehun. Merasa Sehun tidak akan melanjutkan, Jongin akhirnya kalah dengan perdebatan di dalam pikirannya. "kau benar - benar tidak ingin menceritakan apapun padaku? Aku terlibat, ingat? Aku dikira _pacarmu._"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. "hah...entahlah."

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya dan menaruh berat badannya pada sisi tubuhnya agar berbaring menatap Sehun. Jongin tidak menanggapi kata – kata Sehun karena sebenarnya Jongin tidak memaksa Sehun. Tapi akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya juga,

"Kris...dia err aku malas menyebutnya tapi, dia, _mantan pacarku._"

Jongin yang sudah menduganya hanya mengangguk malas. "_keep on. _Aku mendengarkan."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia sesekali melirik Jongin yang jarak matanya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. "aku tidak tahu kalau dia sebenarnya sudah berpacaran -dengan _perempuan, _perempuan itu bukan siswa di sekolah kami_. _Dan-em-aku juga tadinya_, straight. _Tapi karena dia baik padaku-"

"kau mau berpacaran dengannya?"

Sehun mengangguk. "aku menyukainya waktu itu. Aneh rasanya karena aku menyukai laki – laki dan dia bilang semuanya akan baik – baik saja."

Air mata mulai menggenang di ujung mata Sehun. Jongin yang mengetahuinya segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil kotak tisu yang terletak di atas kulkas mini nya dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun yang sekarang sudah menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kasurnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu. "-lanjutkan."

Sehun mengangguk. "aku mendengarnya berbicara pada teman – temannya. Dia hanya bosan dengan Victoria, pacarnya-" Sehun menggigit bibirnya."-_and hell _dia bilang aku adalah _easy person _dan polos seperti anak kecil_."_

Jongin tercengang. Ia setuju dengan pendapat Kris karena Sehun memang benar polos dan seperti anak kecil. Tapi Kris adalah orang _brengsek _yang menyalahgunakan kepolosan Sehun. "-_god, _Sehun."

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan kakinya dan menangis disana. Ia sudah bisa melupakan Kris dan masa lalunya. Tapi mengingatnya kembali membuat kepalanya berputar dan merasa _useless._

"artinya kau di _bully _karena Kris 'kan? Apa Kris di _bully _juga?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng. "tidak, dia orang yang paling mengintimidasi di sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun padanya."

Jongin berjengit. Matanya bergetar kesal. Di tambah Sehun yang masih terisak di kalimatnya membuat kepala Jongin mendidih. "apa dia tidak melindungimu?"

"dia...jarang masuk sekolah."

"apa dia tau kau di _bully_?"

"aku pikir dia tidak tahu karena aku juga tidak mengatakan apapun padanya. Tapi saat aku mendengar percakapannya dengan teman – temannya itu, dia tahu dan ia tidak peduli."

Awalnya Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya melihat pundak Sehun yang naik-turun karena menangis. Tapi Jongin mengingat perkataan ibunya bahwa 'tidur' akan membuat orang - orang merasa lebih tenang dan bisa melupakan memori – memori buruk .

Akhirnya Jongin menepuk pipi Sehun dengan ringan agar ia tidak menyembunyikan lagi kepalanya dari lipatan kakinya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"jangan menangis. kau laki – laki, Sehun. Ingat?"

Sehun sedikit memayunkan bibirnya lalu mengambil beberapa tisu dan menghentikan isakannya.

Sambil tersenyum, Jongin menepuk ujung kepala Sehun, "sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur."

Sehun mengangguk dan membetulkan posisinya kembali seperti semula. Ia memeluk gulingnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Sehun?"

"hm?"

Jongin mematikan lampu kamar dan menuju tempat tidurnya. "kalau kau tak bisa melakukannya, aku mau saja-" Jongin membetulkan bantal di bawah kepalanya. "-memukul Kris tepat di wajahnya."

.

.

HAI READERS TERSAYANG

Dan sepertinya karena chapter ini kalian udah pada bisa nebak siapa pairingnya mueheheheh

Makasih bua nya. Rajin – rajin yah mueheheh

Jadi sebenarnya aku berniat balesin reviews tapi ngga nyangka bisa banyak begini...

Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasdfghjkl ini sangat menginspirasi.

Dan karena pertanyaannya rada – rada sama aku jawabnya barengan aja ya.

Thanks yow buat yang ngasih semangat buat nerusin ff absurd ini dan suka sama jalan cerita yang aku juga ngga ngerti ini apa -_-b .

aku minta maaf kalau ada yang kecewa sama pairing yang ada di ff ini. Dan maaf juga character yang rada OOC alias Out Of Character. Maklumi ini fanfic heheheh lagipula Sehun sayang emang rada ngondek hehehheheheheheheheh tolong jangan cakar saya. peace, ilysfdm Oh Sehoon.

Soal siapa yang uke dan seme... sehun sama kai itu sama aja kayanya, multifunction eng lol di fanfic ini jongin manly tapi bisa manja dan manis juga (kenyataan kan yaayayayayayay) sehun juga orangnya jutek bebek tapi rada _baby _gitu heheh.

Oh ini penting. Kalau misalkan kalian mau di reply, di bawah review kalian tulis 'reply' okay?

_okay that was long blabbering anw. Peace-love and support oppas._

_Sincerely_

_Lee Taem's forever baby, _lionpinks.


	4. Chapter 4

BOY (Because of You) Chapter 4

By. Lionpinks

.

.

_**Warns : highschool!au, yaoi, typos, bad humor and genderswitch for Kyungsoo and Minseok.**_

Soundtrack;

**T –Ara – I Go Crazy Because Of You**

**SHINee – Always Love**

**Thanks to:**

Purploo, sweattease, Kimcholee-hunhan, linkz, shen, cho ya sin, utsukushii02, KimchiSeungYub, hunhun12, hunhanie, Secret, haha, LuExo, Fujoshii G, asdindas, etinprawati, pandarkn, eunjungx, , SehunBubbleTea1294, Kim heeki, ChlaraCassieopeia, ichigo song, miszshanty05, Sehununyu, gwansim84, RaeMii, hasriainun, chOhunHan, Sapphire Zells, Kuaci Hamtaro, fyunknown, Krishun, sera, berlindia, Meylin, Layna, .II, oniiex, utsukushii02, Hyorim16, Myunsoo, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, Eclaire Oh, LayChen Love Love, Sheiyuki, Dororong, 0227 Thia Melinda, miszshanty05, sayakanoicinoe, nin nina, rainrhainyrianarhianie, , XxStarLitxX, Eyyandest, , Kai Sehun

.

.

Baekhyun memakai sepatu _keds_ merahnya lalu membetulkan poninya yang sudah ditata seperti mangkok dan jatuh menutupi kedua alisnya pada kaca di samping TV.

Yup, semua barang di kamar asrama siswa semuanya sama. Kecuali letaknya yang bisa di atur sendiri dan barang – barang tambahan lainnya yang bisa siswa beli.

Luhan yang 'dengan manly'nya _mengangkang _dengan snack dan coklat di tengah kakinya menyender pada kaki tempat tidur sambil menonton episode Spongebob favoritnya, memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedari pagi tidak bisa diam dan terus melirik ke kaca.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "_what the hell miss Gorgeous?" _

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan _miss _yang biasanya membuatnya mengamuk karena ia sudah cukup pusing dengan pemilihan pakaian hari ini. "Lu, apa celana ini terlihat aneh? Ah bajunya tidak kebesaran kan? Lalu warna rambutku-"

"_stop_ Baek. Mulutmu bisa berbusa, _okay?" _

"tapi-"

"ya ya yakau terlihat cantik dan aku yakin Chanyeol akan menciummu melihat kau- err apa kau memakai _lipstick_?"

"_what-" _Baekhyun langsung menatap kaca di belakangnya dan mengelap kasar bibirnya. "tidak! Aku tidak memakai lip-"

"aku hanya bercanda." Luhan dengan cueknya menggigit coklatnya tanpa melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan melempar sepatu ke arah Luhan.

"wowowow jangan ini-" Luhan menangkap sepatunya tepat sebelum mengenai wajahnya. "INI LIMITED EDITION, BAEKHYUN."

Baekhyun mendengus. "aku tak peduli."

Luhan mendelik. "lebih baik kau cepat pergi. Mana pangeranmu?"

"pangeran apa?"

"kau akan pergi dengan Chanyeol 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan polosnya. "tidak kok."

"lalu, kenapa kau berdandan secantik itu?"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU CANTIK!" Baekhyun membungkuk hendak mengambil sebelah sepatu lagi.

"YAH! _Okay,_ maaf jangan lempar lagi. Jadi kenapa kau berdandan se'tampan' ini?"

Baekhyun mengeryit. "aku tidak tampan-"

"YA TUHAN JADI KAU INI APA?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi memperlihatkan giginya "manis?"

"..._whatever. _jawab pertanyaanku."

"aku akan pergi ke acara fansign Girls Generation nuna."

Luhan ingat semalam ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena Baekhyun berteriak sambil melihat laptopnya.

Jadi pasti ada kaitannya dengan fansign hari ini. Luhan tidak terkejut. Baekhyun dan obsesi nya pada Girls Generation.

Luhan mengangkat salah satu alisnya menunggu Baekhyun meneruskan kalimatnya. Tapi Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan bibir mengembang. "...lalu?"

Luhan ingin muntah melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya dengan berbisik. "dengan Chanyeol."

"tadi kau bilang-"

"aku tidak membuat janji dengannya kok."

Luhan _melongo _menatap Baekhyun. "lalu apa?"

"tapi aku tau kita akan pergi bersama."

"apa maksud-"

"sstt" Baekhyun menimbulkan _smirk _di wajahnya. "kau akan tahu setelah melihat ini."

Baekhyun membetulkan lagi poninya dan menatap lagi t-shirt yang panjangnya sampai mencapai setengah pahanya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Luhan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan matanya dan menatap punggung Baekhyun bingung.

Baekhyun menarik ganggang pintu kamarnya.

"HAI BAEK."

Baekhyun berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Luhan. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap figur bocah tinggi yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Memasang wajah polos seakan 'tidak menduga akan menemukan Chanyeol begitu membuka pintu kamarnya'.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bodohnya menampilkan giginya yang terjejer rapi. "kau akan pergi ke acara fansign girls generation, 'kan? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya, berusaha memasang wajah berpikir. "sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dan darimana kau tahu aku akan pergi kesana?"

"sejam yang lalu dan tentu saja aku tahu! Aku pangeran yang perhatian dan penuh kejutan, bukan?" jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh percaya diri.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "bukannya kau melihat aku meng-_update _SNS ku semalam?"

"YUP."

Luhan mendengus dan bergumam –bukan bergumam namanya karena suaranya bisa terdengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Byun Baekhyun memang hebat."

Chanyeol meninggikan lehernya dan mengintip ke dalam melihat Luhan yang matanya sudah kembali menatap TV di depannya. "Hai, Luhan! Dimana Hyerin?"

Luhan mendengus. "tidak perlu mengurusku, lebih baik urus _princess _mu. Dia sudah menunggumu dan berdandan secantik itu."

Baekhyun mendelik menatap Luhan dan Luhan memasang wajah seakan tidak peduli dengan pandangan tertuju pada TV nya.

"wow benarkah? Kau terlihat manis hari ini Baek."

Baekhyun menyembunyikan 'salah tingkahnya' karena kalimat Chanyeol dengan memukul lengan Chanyeol keras. "aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku."

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya menatap Baekhyun. "ayolaaah. Aku tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri. Bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu?"

Yup, dengan memakai shirt hijau _tosca _kebesaran, celana pendek selutut berwarna _milk coffee _dengan rambut _Reddish _yang Chanyeol tahu pasti baru di cat semalam karena kemarin rambut Baekhyun masih berwarna coklat kayu dan ah jangan lupakan poni mangkok yang membuat pipi Baekyun makin membulat. Laki – laki waras mana yang tidak mau menculik Byun Baekhyun? Chanyeol saja ingin mencubit Baekhyun habis – habisan.

Baekhyun mendesah karena merasa Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh dan mesum. Dalam hatinya _hampir _saja ia menyesali rencana terkutuknya ini.

Tapi ia memikirkan apa yang Luhan katakan soal Chanyeol dan perasaannya. Jadi mungkin ini salah satu cara untuk memberi Chanyeol kesempatan?

"baikla-"

"WOHOO AYO JALAN." Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju lift tanpa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah sepenuhnya.

.

.

"hai Sehun!"

Sehun tersenyum, melihat Luhan duduk di tengah ruang latihan dengan keringat membasahi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Kaus yang dipakainya juga basah di bagian belakang.

Ia menutup pintu agar lagu dari ruangan kedap suara itu tidak menganggu aktivitas orang lain lalu Sehun mengambil handuk Luhan yang berada di pojok ruangan dengan tasnya dan menghampiri Luhan yang nafas nya masih tersenggal menatap refleksinya melalui kaca besar di depannya.

"ini, usap keringatmu. Kau mau minum?" tanya Sehun sambil menduduki dirinya di samping Luhan.

"tidak perlu, aku bawa _kok._" Ujar Luhan sambil menekan tombol _stop _pada _remote _di tangannya dan seketika lagu yang lumayan keras itu berhenti mengalun.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "maaf. aku telat datang latihan..."

"tidak apa – apa-" potong Luhan. "-tadi Jongin datang kesini, dia bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap Luhan. "Jongin bilang begitu? kemana dia sekarang?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "dia bilang akan keluar sebentar."

Sehun menggangguk. Seingatnya, ia hanya ketiduran setelah pulang sekolah. Saat bangun, jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjukkan jam 5 dan ia panik karena telat mengikuti kelas _dance _nya. Kenapa Jongin dengan lancangnya bilang ia tidak enak badan? Sehun mendesah, mungkin saja _si hitam _itu masih khawatir padanya.

Ia merasa sedikit kesal dan _bad mood _sepanjang minggu ini karena Kris terus menelponnya dan mengirim pesan singkatnya. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu terganggu dan peduli dengan upaya yang Kris lakukan tapi makin lama kris membuatnya muak. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kris dengan egoisnya meminta ia kembali. Dan apa ia peduli bahwa Kris dan Victoria sudah putus hubungan? Itu tidak akan merubah apapun karena ini masalah Kris yang mempermainkannya.

Dan ia sedikit canggung karena ia sudah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Jongin walaupun Jongin merasa biasa saja dengan masalah Sehun, bahkan Jongin ingin membantunya.

"tapi aku lihat kau baik – baik saja, hm?" tanya Luhan memecah pikiran Sehun.

"eng- sebenarnya aku tidak sakit." Sehun menatap ujung bajunya, takut Luhan akan memarahinya –karena ternyata Jongin benar. Di balik sikap manis dan baik Luhan, Luhan tipe orang yang mudah naik darah- "Aku baik – baik saja. Aku hanya ketiduran tadi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Jongin bilang aku sakit padamu."

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun sedikit mengeryit takut. Bagaimana kalau tiba – tiba Luhan malah meneriakinya? "ya semua orang juga tahu. Akhir – akhir ini kau diam saja dan murung di sekolah." Ujar Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit bernafas lega karena ternyata Luhan tidak memarahinya.

Tapi kemudian Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat Luhan barusan. "benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk, mengalihkan tatapannya mengarah pada bayangannya di kaca "yup-" lalu menenggak air minumnya. "mungkin Jongin khawatir."

Sehun mendesah. Jongin memang kadang _over-dramatic. _"entahlah."

Luhan berdiri, merenggangkan betisnya sambil menatap Sehun. "jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sehun berdiri dan merapikan celana pendeknya yang longgar. "aku hanya mengecek. Karena biasanya kau akan pulang paling akhir saat latihan."

"Oh, lalu?"

"apa kau keberatan menemaniku melatih koreografiku? Hanya satu lagu saja, bagaimana?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. "tentu saja. Lagipula aku merasa belum puas dengan latihan hari ini."

Sehun berjalan menuju _stereo _ di pojok ruangan. "terima kasih, aku akan mentraktirmu _bubble tea _setelah ini."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke arah depan sambil terus berjalan dengan mulut terbuka dan mata yang berbinar – binar. "_Oh my god."_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Mulai lagi._"god my Oh." _rutuknya sedikit mengejek kalimat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mendengar nada ejekan yang di lontarkan Chanyeol dan meneruskan fantasinya. _"_kau tadi melihatnya? Taeyeon nuna tersenyum sambil menatapku."

"yup."

"ia mau menerima kue coklat buatanku, Yeol!"

"tentu saja."

"ia berjanji akan memakannya setelah _fansign _selesai!"

"_okay."_

"aku akan cek instagramnya. Bisa saja di meng _update _selcanya sambil memakan kueku!"

"silahkan."

"dan tadi- tanganku tidak sengaja menyentuh jarinya, kyaaaah."

"hm."

"dan kau lihat? Ia menggambar banyak _love _untukku!"

"hm."

"dia berkata dengan manisnya 'sampai bertemu lagi' YA TUHAN"

"hm.'

"bagaimana ada perempuan secantik dia? Asdfghjkl."

"hm."

"aku akan menikahinya!"

"hm- eh? _Hey hey, _kau milikku, ingat?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sambil menggeleng dengan imutnya. "ti...dak." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya. "aku tidak ingat."

Chanyeol menggeram. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak kesal karena sepanjang perjalanan pulang Baekhyun hanya membahas taeyeon taeyeon taeyeon taeyeon dan Kim taeyeon, ia ingin sekali menciumi pipi Baekhyun yang menggembung imut.

Tapi sekarang rasanya ia ingin menusuk pipi itu dan membuatnya meletus seperti balon.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir niat buruknya.

"aku kira kau menyukai laki – laki." Gumam Chanyeol akhirnya dengan sinis.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan polosnya sambil meminum jus _strawberry _yang di belikan Chanyeol sebelum menaiki bis. "memang."

Chanyeol mendengus. "lalu apa maksudmu menikahi taeyeon?"

"aku mau menikahi perempuan seperti taeyeon nuna."

"tidak bisa."

Baekhyun mencibir. "apa hakmu?"

Chanyeol menekan tombol lift dan memasuki lift. "tentu saja aku punya!"

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dengan sebelumnya membuang gelas jus nya di tempat sampah sebelah lift dan memasuki lift yang hanya ada Chanyeol di dalamnya. "Oh ya?"

Chanyoeol hanya mendesis, menunggu pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya dan menekan nomor lantai kamar asramanya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol berada di lantai no 5 sedangkan Baekhyun lantai nomor 6.

"lagipula semua laki – laki mendambakkan perempuan seperti taeyeon nuna."

Dengan cueknya Chanyeol membalas tanpa menengok ke arah Baekhyun. "aku tidak mendambakkannya sama sekali."

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol. "apa sih! taeyeon nuna sangat cantik,baik dan manis-"

Chanyeol ingin menulikan telinganya dan menghiraukan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti.

Baekhyun menatap pintu lift di depannya sambil mengangguk – ngangguk sendiri membayangkan taeyeon. "dia sangat ramah dan mudah tersenyum-"

Chanyeol ingin membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"aku tidak tahan kalau satu malam saja tidak mendengarkan suaranya."

Chanyeol mendesah berusaha menurunkan tempernya.

"dia benar- benar-"

Dan Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

Tiba – tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkesiap saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol memegang rahangnya, mendekatkan wajahnya.

Dan menciumnya.

Menghentikan kalimat Baekhyun dan Baekhyun lupa sama sekali dengan taeyeon dan acara fansigning tadi.

Tapi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berada di depannya dan menciumnya.

Hanya sekedar bibir yang menempel, tapi Chanyeol benar – benar enggan melepas bibirnya karena ia menyukai letupan – letupan pada jantungnya saat merasakan tubuh Baekhyun dan dirinya tanpa jarak, bahkan ia dapat menghitung bulu mata Baekhyun. Karena ia tidak sanggup melihat betapa sempurnanya si pendek berada di dekapannya, Chanyeol memilih menutup matanya, merasakan tekstur bibir Baekhyun yang lembut dan tipis bersentuhan dengan bibir bawahnya yang tebal.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat dan mengangkat wajah Baekhyun agar ia tidak perlu menunduk. Dan reflek, Baekhyun memegang pundak Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, dan menutup matanya. Ia tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan lebih memilih fokus merasakan bibir Chanyeol yang dengan ragunya bergerak di atas bibirnya.

Chanyeol menarik bibirnya, masih dengan wajah yang saling berdekatan dan mata yang saling bertatapan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ingin meninggalkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Baekhyun kehilangan nafasnya.

Lalu Chanyeol membawa bibirnya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun yang sejajar dengan dagunya.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak tahan mendengarmu berbicara tentang orang lain."

Baekhyun menatap bola mata Chanyeol yang bergetar menatapnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, bola mata Chanyeol yang coklat memang selalu menghipnotisnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara apa – apa. Juga soal ciuman barusan...

Chanyeol melepas tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun saat mendengar suara lift berdenting.

Dengan ragu dan jantung yang bergetar seperti akan keluar dari tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengusap surai _Reddish _milik Baekhyun dan tersenyum canggung. "sampai ketemu besok...di sekolah."

Entah mengapa Baekhyun kehilangan suaranya. Dan ia hanya mengangguk dalam, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang panas.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari lift dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun yang menyandarkan kepalanya dan memukul – mukul dinding lift dengan kepalan tangannya.

.

.

Luhan tertawa sampai matanya hilang sambil menepuk punggung Sehun yang tersedak bubble tea coklatnya sendiri. Dengan tenang Luhan terus menepuk punggung Sehun sambil sesekali meminum bubble tea _vanilla _nya.

"apa kau begitu terkejut sampai harus seperti itu? Ckck" ujar Luhan masih dengan tawa di sela – sela kalimatnya.

Sehun menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil menarik – narik pangkal kaosnya yang sudah di ganti karena kaos sebelumnya basah oleh keringat dan Luhan meminjamkan baju bersihnya pada Sehun karena ia tidak mau pergi membeli bubble tea dengan orang yang bau keringat. Yah untungnya kaos Luhan muat untuk Sehun walaupun Sehun lebih tinggi, tingkat kepadatan tubuh mereka sama, kurus. Oh tapi Luhan mempunyai lengan yang sedikit terbentuk daripada Sehun.

"huk-" Sehun berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya sendiri. "-lagipula kenapa kau bisa sampai memutuskan Hyerin?"

Luhan melepaskan kontak tangannya dari punggung Sehun. "itu keputusan bersama. Dia tidak nyaman bersamaku." Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. "dia kesal karena semua temannya bilang aku lebih cantik darinya. Ini sudah ketiga kali hubunganku gagal karena masalah yang sama."

Sehun menendang ringan batu – batu kecil di bawah kakinya dan menoleh saat Luhan meneruskan lagi kalimatnya. "lagipula salah mereka! Kenapa mereka tidak melakukan operasi mengecilkan bibir mereka?! Apa aku salah mempunyai bibir setipis ini! Sial." Umpat Luhan.

Sehun menahan tawanya karena ia akan terlihat kurang ajar menertawakan Luhan yang mengumpat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yah sebenarnya teman Hyerin tidak salah bicara.

"jadi...bagaimana?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun mengejek.

"ah...ng-"

"aku tahu kau juga pernah suka padaku, Sehun." Ujar Luhan jahil sambil menyenggolkan kakinya pada kaki Sehun.

Sehun menendang ringan kaki Luhan yang sama – sama memakai sepatu. " Ya Tuhan, itu sudah lama sekali! Lagipula kau tau darimana hal seperti itu?"

"hmm-" Luhan membasahi bibirnya sebelum melanjutkan. "-gosip."

Sehun menepuk keningnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sebelah tangannya. "kau seharusnya tidak percaya pada gosip murahan seperti itu."

"tapi, kau baru saja mengakuinya, bodoh."

Sehun mengeryit. "kapan aku-"

"kau barusan bilang 'Ya Tuhan itu sudah lama sekali' ingat?" potong Luhan sambil meniru cara Sehun berbicara.

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal karena Luhan baru saja mengejeknya. Dan ia mengingat – ingat kapan kepalanya terbentur karena dengan bodohnya ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia pernah menyukai Luhan. Ia ingin lari sekarang juga lalu mencari tempat aman untuk mengubur diri.

"hey? Kau mendengarku?" ujar Luhan menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas. "ya aku mendengarmu."

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. "jadi bagaimana? Kita coba saja, bagaimana?"

Sehun sekali lagi mendesah memainkan sedotan bubble tea nya. "kau aneh tiba – tiba mengajakku berpacaran seperti ini."

Luhan mengangkat bahu sambil menatap Sehun yang menatap gelas bubble teanya. "aku merasa kau baik dan menarik. Lagipula kau tampan."

Sehun ikut menatap Luhan. Berusaha mencari perasaan kagum yang pernah menjalari perasaannya dulu tapi ia tak kunjung menemukannya. Alih - alih menatap mata Luhan bisa mengembalikan perasaannya, ia malah teringat seseorang yang tak pernah ia sangka akan menampilkan diri di pikirannya. Laki – laki yang bisa saja sekarang sedang menunggunya karena ia tak memberi kabar bahwa ia akan pergi menemui Luhan.

Sehun mengerjap berusaha meyakinkan pikirannya barusan dan menggeleng.

"Sehun? Ada apa?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Luhan yang alisnya menyatu menatapnya heran. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangannya menepuk kepala Luhan.

"kau tidak bisa begitu saja mengubah orientasimu, Luhan."

"aku masih menyukai perempuan kok. Tapi, aku mulai tertarik padamu Sehun." Jawab Luhan dengan cuek lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ujung sepatunya.

Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan. "maaf. aku tidak bisa, lu."

Luhan mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan _awkward. _"kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk. "begitulah."

Luhan mendesah menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pundaknya. "huh aku kira kau akan menerimaku."

Sehun memangku dahunya pada telapak tangan kanan. "maaf. aku benar – benar-"

Sehun tidak melanjutkan kata – katanya karena Luhan baru saja mencium pipinya.

Mata sipit Sehun membulat, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke samping kirinya menatap Luhan masih dengan ekspresi terkejut karena tidak menyangka Luhan baru saja menempelkan bibirnya pada pipinya.

Luhan menyeringai dan membetulkan tas di punggungnya dan berdiri. "tenang saja, aku hanya menyukaimu kok. Berdoa saja semoga perasaanku akan segera _lewat._"

"ah! jangan masukkan ke hati soal ciuman barusan. Aku hanya penasaran, okay? Untung saja aku tidak mencium bibirmu. Dan-" Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk puncak kepala Sehun. Berusaha meniru apa yang tadi Sehun lakukan padanya. "sampai ketemu besok!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan dengan langkah santai, Luhan berjalan menjauhi sisi lapangan sekolah yang sepi –karena matahari hampir tenggelam dan semua siswa sudah berada di asrama mereka-.

Luhan terus berjalan menuju gedung asrama dan tidak menoleh untuk menatap Sehun yang masih tidak bergeming.

.

.

Sehun membuka kantung plastik berisi pakaiannya yang sedikit basah –karena keringat tadi- dan melempar pakaiannya itu pada keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia juga membuka pakaian Luhan yang masih dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang sama. Ia akan mencuci pakaian Luhan sebelum mengembalikannya, pikirnya.

Ia mengambil handuknya dan melilitkannya pada lehernya, lalu duduk di kasurnya. Menatap seberang kasurnya, Jongin yang sedang mengotak – atik handphonenya tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang sudah dari tadi pulang.

"kau tadi menemui Luhan, 'kan? Kau bilang aku sakit.."

Jongin mengangguk tanpa menoleh, pandangannya masih tertuju pada layar handponenya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Terus menatap Jongin yang tidak berbicara sejak tadi. Biasanya Jongin _bahkan _tidak bisa menutup mulutnya, Jongin selalu membicarakan hal – hal yang tidak penting.

"ada apa? Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sehun, berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"tidak. tidak ada apa – apa."

"apa kau lapar? Kau mau kubelikan ayam?"

"tidak. Terimakasih."

Sehun mendesah sambil menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di samping tubuh Jongin yang sedang berbaring tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari handphonenya sedikit pun.

"kau marah padaku?"

"lebih baik kau mandi atau pakai bajumu." Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak mau membahas lebih jauh.

"_God, really? _Berhenti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku bertanya padamu Jongin."

Jongin yang diam saja dan tidak bergeming membuat Sehun kesal dan Sehun segera menyambar handphone Jongin dari tangannya. Sehun pikir Jongin akan memarahinya tapi Jongin hanya diam sambil menatapnya dingin.

"jawab pertanyaanku. Apa masalahnya?"

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya berusaha mengambil handphonenya tapi Sehun menjauhkan tangannya.

Jongin menghela nafasnya keras. "kembalikan."

Sehun menggeleng, berusaha tidak goyah dengan tatapan Jongin yang tajam tepat pada matanya "tidak."

"Oh Sehun!"

"aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini kalau kau tidak memulainya duluan, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin menurunkan tangannya yang tadi berusaha merebut kembali handphonenya. "_fine. _Aku cemas karena kau tiba – tiba menghilang dan kau tidak mengangkat teleponmu, idiot." Ujar Jongin akhirnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin bingung, merasa pendengarannya salah. Tapi Jongin di depannya masih menatapnya dengan pandangan menakutkan dan Sehun membencinya. "kau kesal hanya karena-"

"APA KAU TIDAK SADAR AKHIR – AKHIR INI KAU MURUNG DAN TIDAK FOKUS? SEPULANG SEKOLAH KAU PASTI TIDUR, KAU TIDAK MAU MAKAN DAN- _HELL, _TENTU SAJA AKU BERPIKIRAN BURUK KARENA KAU PERGI BEGITU SAJA."

Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap Jongin yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena berteriak. Sehun merasa lidahnya kaku, ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan untuk membalas perkataan Jongin karena ia tidak menyangka Jongin begitu memperhatikannya dan begitu cemas hanya karena masalah sepele.

Jongin masih mengatur nafasnya, tapi ia meneruskan kalimatnya, tanpa berteriak kali ini. "aku pergi membeli _ddukbeoki _untukmu, tapi saat aku pulang kau tidak ada. Aku mencoba menghubungimu tapi kau tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Aku pergi keluar, mencari ke tempat yang kira – kira akan kau kunjungi. Tapi saat aku pulang-" Jongin mendesah sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia membuang pandangannya yang tadi menatap Sehun. "aku malah melihatmu _berpacaran _dengan Luhan." Sambungnya dengan kata 'berpacaran' penuh tekanan.

Kening Sehun berkerut. "aku tidak berpacaran-"

"Oh, begitu? Terserah aku tidak peduli."

Sehun berdiri, melempar handphone Jongin dan mendarat tepat di samping tubuh Jongin. Sehun merasa matanya panas, dadanya berat menahan bulir mata yang sudah mulai menggenang di ujung matanya.

"APA YANG KAU-"

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Potong Sehun. Sehun merasa lemah karena ia berbicara dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tapi ia tak peduli, ia memang tidak pernah dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari teman sekamarnya itu, entah sejak kapan.

Jongin berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Pikirannya berputar karena melihat Sehun yang sudah berkaca – kaca di hadapannya. Sebelum ia menanggapi kalimat Sehun, Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"kau bukan siapa – siapa. Buat apa kau mencemaskanku? Untuk apa kau peduli padaku dan menghiburku? Kau hanya teman sekamarku, bukan berarti kau harus mencampuri urusanku. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Lebih baik kau-"

"BENAR, KAU BENAR. UNTUK APA AKU REPOT – REPOT MENCAMPURI URUSANMU? AKU JUGA TIDAK MENGERTI, KENAPA AKU BEGITU INGIN MELINDUNGI LELAKI MANJA DAN MUDAH MENANGIS SEPERTIMU." Jongin berteriak lagi, membuat Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar dan air mata dari _amber_nya mengalir begitu saja.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal dan mengusap wajahnya sendiri, berusaha mengontrol pikirannya yang kacau, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. "aku tidak mengerti, Sehun. Maafkan aku." Ujarnya tanpa menatap Sehun.

Jongin menarik nafasnya dan berdiri. "aku akan menginap di kamar Chanyeol dan Jongdae malam ini. Lebih baik kau cepat mandi dan tidur." Ujar Jongin masih tanpa menatap Sehun dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Jongin berhenti, tanpa menoleh. "ah, maaf. aku mencampuri hidupmu lagi. Terserah apa yang ingin lakukan. Mandi atau tidur atau makan atau kau bisa menangis sepuasnya, aku tidak peduli." Sehun menggigit bibirnya mendengar kalimat Jongin barusan. Ia ingin menahan Jongin agar tetap tinggal tapi ia merasa tenggorokannya tiba – tiba kering. Bibirnya kaku dan dingin. Air matanya mengaiir lebih deras saat Jongin melanjutkan kata – katanya dan menutup pintu.

"setidaknya, aku tidak ingin tinggal disini dan melihatmu menangis."

.

.

TBC

Anjir.

Jijik banget gak sih romance nya =_=a

Oh ya, Hyerin bukan siapa – siapa ya. Itu OC, Cuma nama.

Thanks for reading and please leave review ;)

Balasan Review:

Sweattease: biasa aja keles tulisan REPLY nya wk. Makasih ya reviewnya ilysfmc juga mummumuh keep reading babeh

Eyyandest: kosa katanya hancur huhu aku bikin pacarnya Luhan OC, ngga sama artis siapa siapa takutnya patah hati deh lagian aku juga gak kepikiran siapa artis yeoja yang cocok sama dia lol dia pantesnya sama lelaki ow lol keep reading c;

: ini berkenan xoxo maaf mehehe Sehun emang manja sih. kalo soal ngondek itu cuma bercanda tapi bener dikit eh keep reading ya c:

Rainrhainyrianarhianie: serius ada fanfic yang sama kaya ini? Ini murni dari otak bejat lOh ._. Lol kenapa jelangkung hiks keep reading ya c:

Nin nina: yup bisa jadi... ya pokoknya keep reading kalo mau tau gimana nya lah xoxo c:

Dororong: maksa gimana? ._. Yup Baekhyun semacam mau mau nggak nggak sama Chanyeol yah dia emang selalu galau. Keep reading aja deh pokoknya! C:


	5. Chapter 5

BOY (Because of You) Chapter 5

By. Lionpinks

.

.

_**Warns : highschool!au, yaoi, typos, bad humor and genderswitch for Kyungsoo and Minseok.**_

Soundtrack;

**Hyolyn – Lonely**

**Where You At – Louie (Geeks)**

**Thanks to:**

Purploo, sweattease, Kimcholee-hunhan, linkz, shen, cho ya sin, utsukushii02, KimchiSeungYub, hunhun12, hunhanie, Secret, haha, LuExo, Fujoshii G, asdindas, etinprawati, pandarkn, eunjungx, , SehunBubbleTea1294, Kim heeki, ChlaraCassieopeia, ichigo song, miszshanty05, Sehununyu, gwansim84, RaeMii, hasriainun, chohunHan, Sapphire Zells, Kuaci Hamtaro, fyunknown, Krishun, sera, berlindia, Meylin, Layna, .II, oniiex, utsukushii02, Hyorim16, Myunsoo, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, Eclaire Oh, LayChen Love Love, Sheiyuki, Dororong, 0227 Thia Melinda, miszshanty05, sayakanoicinoe, nin nina, rainrhainyrianarhianie, , XxStarLitxX, Eyyandest, Kai Sehun

Oh Jizze, Shappire Zells, Kece, apeh, Reyna Lee, Odult maniac, vividragon, indaaaaaahhh, hunhanshipper, miyuk, ruki, mitchi, Daun Hijau, yehetxoxo, nonabaozi, oreodo, bubletea 1994, Sehunnoona

(sorry for wrong written and double)

.

.

"setidaknya, aku tidak ingin tinggal disini dan melihatmu menangis."

.

.

Seperginya Jongin, Sehun menangis lebih keras. Wajahnya tenggelam diantara kedua belah kakinya. Bibir bawahnya sakit tapi giginya tidak berhenti menggigiti bibir bawahnya agar tangisannya tidak terlalu menghasilkan suara keras. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sendiri tapi dengan lancarnya air matanya mengalir terus menerus. Ia tidak menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya –bahkan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya- karena ia merasa percuma saja.

Sehun berdiri, berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menatap refleksinya sendiri di cermin.

_Totally a mess. _Berantakan.

Matanya memerah. bibir tipis bawahnya sedikit tergores karena terus – terusan ia gigit.

Sehun menyalakan keran dan membawa air di telapak tangannya untuk membasuh mukanya dan setengah rambutnya. Ia menatap lagi dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin tadi sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk.

Perasaan apa ini.

Ia kesal –tentu saja- karena Jongin tanpa sebab meneriakinya dan _well _sikap cemas yang Jongin perlihatkan tadi sama. persis. dengan kris dulu.

Kris yang kenyataannya adalah kakak kelas mendatangi kelasnya, mengajaknya berbicara, menemaninya ke perpustakaan, mengerjakan tugasnya, mendatangi rumahnya, dan semua kelakuan baik yang Sehun kira biasa dilakukan teman berubah menjadi tidak biasa lagi.

Kris menyukainya, ia mengatakan akan mengambil semua konsekuensinya, melindunginya dan tiba – tiba menciumnya dan-

Dan tanpa sadar ia jatuh pada kris.

Kris yang mengatakan semuanya baik – baik saja dan akan selalu bersamanya kenyataannya adalah orang yang membuatnya sakit.

Dan Sehun membencinya, ia tidak mau jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Dengan refleknya ia mengingat kris pada diri Jongin membuat masa lalunya terbuka. Ia takut.

Ia takut untuk jatuh lagi.

.

.

Paginya, tentu saja, Sehun sampai di sekolah jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya –bahkan ia mendahului Baekhyun dan Luhan- dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongin

_Kau bisa masuk ke kamar sekarang. Aku sudah sampai di sekolah. _

Ia melakukannya agar Jongin bisa leluasa mengganti pakaiannya dan tidak membolos sekolah. Dan sebenarnya Sehun merasa belum siap menatap Jongin atau sekedar mendengar suara beratnya.

Setelah hampir lebih dari setengah jam mendengarkan earphone nya di tempat duduk orang lain di barisan depan, pintu kelas berderik terbuka menampilkan dua siswa yang berteriak karena kaget melihat ada orang sepagi ini di ruangan kelas mereka dengan wajah menelungkup –mereka pikir Sehun hantu.

"YA TUHAN! SEHUN!"

Sehun mengadahkan wajahnya menatap dua orang yang tingginya jauh lebih pendek darinya berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sehun baru sadar ia masih mendengarkan earphonenya tapi teriakan Baekhyun barusan bahkan bisa menembus telinganya.

Luar biasa.

Luhan menarik benda yang tersumpal di telinga kanan Sehun dan mendesah. "apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini, _i mean, _ini benar – benar pagi apalagi hari ini jadwal piketku dan si _princess. _"

Baekhyun yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Luhan menepuk keras kepala Luhan dari belakang sebelum menggerutu pada Sehun. "aku kira kau hantu, huh. Jantungku."

Sehun tersenyum hambar "tidak apa – apa, eng-"

Luhan mengeryit. "apa? Kau ingin membahas hal kemarin?"

Sehun mendesah panjang lalu menggeleng. "bukan. Dan aku kesal padamu. Lain kali aku akan menabrakkan bibirmu pada-"

"pada bibirmu?" potong Luhan sambil tersenyum konyol.

"ya tuhan Lu-"

"wowowow, apa sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" potong Baekhyun.

Sehun menggeram karena dua bocah di depannya iini mempunyai hobi yang sama –memotong kalimat orang.

"ya." "tidak." jawab Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan dengan jawaban dan ekspresi yang berbeda. Luhan dengan senyum konyol yang masih menempel di bibirnya dan Sehun dengan_ poker face _nya.

Baekhyun mengerang. "jadi ya atau tidak?"

Sebelum Luhan membuka mulutnya, Sehun menepuk bibir Luhan dengan jarinya. "sudahlah, aku minta bantuan pada kalian berdua."

Senyum di wajah Luhan makin mengembang karena jari – jari lentik Sehun memegang bibirnya lalu mengganti nada suaranya menjadi sok manis. "hm? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "_SOMEBODEEH BEING GROSSS_."

Luhan tidak menghiraukan erangan Baekhyun dan menatap Sehun yang mengulum bibir bawahnya. Menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun bergantian lalu membuka mulutnya. "bisakah salah satu dari kalian duduk di tempatku?"

.

.

Jongin sampai disekolah tepat saat bel berbunyi. Ia bertarung dengan pikirannya cukup lama untuk pergi ke sekolah tapi akhirnya keegoisannya kalah.

Ia harus membicarakan semuanya pada Sehun.

Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba – tiba menaruh perhatian lebih pada teman sekamarnya itu. Dan juga-

Untuk apa ia peduli soal Sehun dan Luhan?

Terkadang suatu kesimpulan menjijikan muncul tapi Jongin dengan cepatnya menenggelamkannya seakan pemikiran bodoh itu tidak pernah ada.

Ia mencoba sekeras mungkin mengingat Kyungsoo.

Yup, wajah manis Kyungsoo selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang dan otaknya kembali berjalan normal.

Dan masalahnya adalah, semalam –bahkan- wajah Kyungsoo tidak bekerja seperti biasa. Ia berhasil membayangkan Kyungsoo dengan tubuh mungil dan mata besarnya memenuhi kepalanya, bibir _love shaped-_nya, bahkan mengingat bagaimana parfum Kyungsoo memenuhi udaranya-

Tapi semenit kemudian ia mengingat Sehun yang menangis.

Jongin menggeleng dan mengangguk sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang segalanya.

_What the hell Kim Jongin?_

.

.

"jadi..."

_Pout._

"apa yang-"

_Pout._

"_don't. Im not Chanyeol."_

_Pout._

"geeez-"

_Pout._

"ya tuhan aku sedang berbicara padamu!"

Baekhyun mencibir lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuku tangannya dan menatap subjek di sampingnya. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk tapi bibirnya terus bergerak – gerak.

"berhenti melakukan _pout _menjijikan itu. Itu akan bekerja pada Chanyeol tapi aku tidak."

Baekhyun menipiskan bibirnya sambil menatap remeh Jongin di depannya. "apa?!"

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya!" Jongin berusaha menekan volume suaranya. "apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"jangan salahkan aku! Ini- aku- tanya Sehun!"

Jongin menaikan salah satu alisnya. "_well, _karena yang ada di depanku adalah kau, jadi aku akan bertanya pada-" Jongin memainkan jarinya di depan wajah Baekhyun. "KAU." Dan jari telunjuk Jongin berhenti tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun.

"aku-"

Chanyeol yang duduk di depan Baekhyun membalik kursinya dan memukul tangan Jongin yang masih menunjuk Baekhyun.

"jangan ganggu dia." Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara berbisik tapi dengan nada yang _sangat _mengintimidasi.

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya dan melihat Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dengan _awkward _nya. "eng- hai?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya, mengangkat sisi kiri bibirnya, membentuk senyuman yang sama _awkward _nya. "eh...hai."

Jongdae yang sejak tadi sibuk bermain psp di sebelah Chanyeol tiba – tiba merasa mual.

Jongin memutar bola matanya. "_enough . _Kita sedang tidak bermain drama saat ini." Jongin kembali memandang Baekhyun. "jadi, _miss _Byun Baekhyun, _what the actual heck to excuse you sit here?_"

Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tajam dan memilih untuk membuka mulutnya. "Sehun yang menyuruhku- y-ya sebenarnya antara aku dan Luhan tapi Luhan menyeretku kesini."

Jongdaae menyusupkan pspnya ke dalam tas dan menumpu dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya. "aku tau kau setuju karena-" Baekhyun dengan tiba – tiba menatap Jongdae sambil menyipitkan matanya –yang sebenarnya sudah sipit dari sana-

Jongdae meneguk ludahnya "-Chanyeol." Lalu tersenyum lebar sekali –terkesan mengejek di mata Baekhyun-

"ehm err-" Chanyeol melegakan tenggorokannya. "mungkin Sehun serius. Dia benar – benar marah padamu, Jongin."

"lagipula apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Sampai – sampai kau kabur dari kamar." Sambung Jongdae.

Baekhyun mengeryit. "kau kabur dari kamar, idiot?"

"ck." decak Jongin. "bukan urusan kalian."

"tapi kalian melibatkanku! Untuk apa aku pindah tempat duduk seperti ini! " protes Baekhyun.

"dan juga kami." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Jongdae.

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Baekhyun...ya-memang. Tapi apa yang ku lakukan pada kalian berdua?"

"kau menginap di kamar kami, ingat?" jawab Jongdae ketus.

Jongin tersenyum dengan _innocent _nya. "jangan pikirkan itu."

Lalu senyum Jongin menghilang saat ia melihat Luhan yang terus – terusan mencubiti pipi Sehun.

.

.

"wa-wa-wawow kau terlalu banyak memasukkan air!"

"_aw my- _itu- itu garam! Bukan gula!"

"kau lupa memasukkan baking powder?"

"...seharusnya pewarna warna pink bukan merah!"

"ya tuhan-"

"..._what the-"_

.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh, memandang Kyungsoo yang memainkan ujung kakinya dengan pasir – pasir di bawah sepatunya.

"hm?"

"..maafkan aku."

Jongin mengeryit. Membawa tangannya mengelus poni Kyungsoo yang tidak emakai jepitan seperti biasa. "maaf untuk apa kyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Mata bulatnya yang menjadi sayu menatap Jongin. "maaf, hari ini aku banyak memarahi mu..."

Jongin tersenyum setengah hati masih mengelus poni Kyungsoo. "tidak apa – apa. Salahku. Maaf aku banyak melakukan kesalahan hari ini."

Kyungsoo memainkan jari – jari nya di kaleng kopi yang tadi ia dan Jongin dapatkan dari mesin di samping mini market. "ya- hari ini kau lebih buruk dari biasanya."

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dan memegang tali ayunan dengan kedua tangannya dan mendengus. "jangan mengatakan hal menyakitkan seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan membawa salah satu tangannya menggenggam jari Jongin. "maaf aku bercanda."

Jongin tersenyum sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit yang gelap tapi berkelip karena banyak bintang yang melayang disana. Lalu menggengam tangan Kyungsoo lebih erat.

"Sehun ya?" ujar Kyungsoo tiba – tiba.

Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo sekali lagi. "...apa?"

"kau ada masalah dengan Sehun? Ada apa?"

Jongin mengeryit sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum seakan biasa membaca pikiran Jongin. "Minseok yang mengatakannya padaku."

Kerutan di dahi Jongin makin dalam. "kenapa dia bisa ta- ah." Jongin berdecak lalu bergumam. "Jongdae."

Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi. "jadi, ada apa? Kau sampai menginap di tempat Chanyeol dan Jongdae."

Jongin menggeleng dan bertanya dalam hati sejauh apa Jongdae berbicara pada Minseok karena Jongin benar – benar ingin mencekiknya.

"kalau kau mau kau bisa menginap di kamarku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saambil menatap lagi Kyungsoo "kau serius?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "tentu saja tidak. Kau ingin di bunuh?"

Jongin mendesah, "tentu saja." lalu merebut kaleng dari tangan Kyungsoo dan meminumnya.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membicarakannya."

Jongin membuang kaleng kosong tersebut ke arah tempat sampah yang berjarak 2 meter dari ayunan-dan masuk- "maaf. hanya saja ini bukan masalah penting dan ini hanya masalah kecil antar lelaki saja."

Kyungsoo berdiri dan membetulkan tas di lengannya sambil menatap Jongin. "terserah. Tapi, tidak apa – apa. Ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya dengan ceria.

Jongin tersenyum lalu ikut berdiri dan mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo sekilas. "kau memang yang terbaik." Dan Jongin meraih telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Malam itu Jongin berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Baiklah, di kelas ia tidak bisa membuat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Lebih tepatnya, Sehun menghidarinya.

Jadi satu – satunya kesempatan yangg tersisa adalah kamarnya.

Jongin masih tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun, setidaknya ia akan meminta maaf pada Sehun karena telah membentaknya secara tiba – tiba. _Heck, _Jongin baru sadar untuk apa ia meneriaki Sehun waktu itu? Bahkan Sehun tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Tarik nafas. Jongin menenangkan dirinya. Hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya dengan Kyungsoo dan semuanya pasti baik – baik saja.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dan menemukan Jongdae sedang memakan kripik kentang di atas kasur Sehun.

Setelah Jongin menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya, Jongdae menoleh, melepaskan pandangannya dari psp kesayangannya. "ah—_hello?_"

Jongin mengeryit, lalu mengusap wajahnya seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi dan bergumam. "_fuck._"

.

.

"apa kau mau mandi?"

Laki – laki di seberangnya mengangguk. "a-aku sudah mandi tadi."

"..._snack? ice cream?"_

"tidak perlu-"

"kau ingin menonton tv?"

Baekhyun mendesah. "ti...dak."

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengambil handuknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi di tutup, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur milik Chanyeol.

(sesampainya Baekhyun di kamar Chanyeol, Chanyeol memaksa Baekhyun memakai tempat tidurnya dan Chanyeol akan memakai tempat tidur Jongdae. "_aku tidak akan membiarkan jejak tubuhmu tertinggal kecuali di atas kasurku." _Ujar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat Chanyeol yang terkesan mesum itu.)

Baekhyun mengguling – gulingkan tubuhnya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mengerang tanpa suara.

Ia bersumpah setelah ini ia akan mencekik dan mengikat Luhan dan Sehun yang menyeretnya untuk satu kamar dengan Chanyeol, ah ia juga ingin menendang Jongdae yang memasang wajah santai karena tidak merasa di rugikan apalagi dengan sogokan beberapa dvd mesum dari Luhan.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Luhan se-_manly _itu untuk menonton dvd semacam itu.

Tapi itu bukan masalahnya karena ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangisi hidupnya karena harus menghabiskan satu malam bersama Chanyeol. Ini seperti adegan drama dimana pengantin wanita yang di paksa menikah dan harus menghabiskan malam pertama dengan suaminya.

Err dia harus membuang pikiran idiot seperti itu. Siapa yang pengantin? Siapa yang wanta dan siapa yang akan melakukan malam pertama?

Baekhyun terus berguling – guling sampai-

"eng...baek?"

Baekhyun terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

Mata Chanyeol membulat lalu berlari menghampiri Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah lantai. "hei! Kau baik – baik saja?"

Baekhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya sambil memegang pinggulnya. "kau mengejutkanku!"

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada lututnya dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "ma-maaf aku melihatmu berguling – guling tadi-"

"LUPAKA-KYAAAH CHANYEOLAPAYANGKAULAKUKANBAJUMUBAJUMUBAJUMUDIMANAPAKAIBAJUMU." Teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeryit, "apa yang kau bi-"

"KENAPAKAUTIDAKPAKAIBAJUMU."

"ma-maaf, sekali lagi? kau berbicara terlalu cepat."

Baekhyun menggeram dan menatap tajam kesal lalu mendorong bahu Chanyeol menjauh dengan jari telunjuknya. "BA. JU. MU."

Chanyeol mengedip beberapa kali lalu terkekeh. "_okay okay _aku 'kan baru selesai mandi, baek. Kau malu?"

"ti-tidak, bukan begitu errr terserah!" Baekhyun lalu membawa dirinya duduk di atas tempat tidur Chanyeol dan mencari handphone nya, _mencari kesibukan._

Baekhyun yang sibuk menngutak – atik menu handphonenya merasa berat pundaknya berat lalu suara berat khas Chanyeol memenuhi telinganya. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

-Chanyeol menumpangkan dagunya di atas pundak sempit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergidik. Jarinya kaku dan ia tidak bisa bergerak walaupun dalam hatinya ia berteriak. _Sial sial sial._

"baek?"

Baekhyun tersentak. "a-apa?"

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. "kau marah padaku?"

Baekhyun khawatir jantungnya tiba – tiba terlepas karena jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti melompat.

"so-soal apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"eng...ciuman waktu itu? Setelah itu kita selalu err _awkward_."

Baekhyun berkedip lalu menggeleng kuat. Helaian rambutnya mengenai telinga Chanyeol.

"kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "ti-tidak. Aku tidak apa – apa."

Baekhyun menyumpah – nyumpah dalam hati karena ia menjadi tegang seperti orang idiot di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa bibirnya menyentuh pipi Baekhyun –yang sudah berubah warna menjadi pink- lalu tangan kanan Chanyeol terangkat, mengelus surai Baekhyun. Ia menjauhkan dagunya dari pundak Baekhyun agar bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas.

"mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengar ini, tapi-" Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun agar mau menatap wajahnya dan mengelus lagi ujung kepala Baekhyun. "aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol, tepat pada kedua mata coklat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersihir _lagi. _Ketakutannya menghilang tertiup udara dan bibir Baekhyun mulai bergerak, kali ini tanpa ragu.

"aku tidak bosan. Dan-" Baekhyun menunduk, menghindari mata itu. "aku juga menyukaimu, yeol."

.

.

To be continue.

Lololololol what the shi-

Ini gue nulis apaaaaa -_-

Maaf chapter ini sedikit dan lama update. Lagi sibuk bangeeeet. Yup third classes thingy uhuhuhu.

Dan banyak typo karena gak aku baca ulang. Ini jam 1 pagi dan aku ngantuk hehehe

Okay ini balesan review, maaf review kemarin ada yang kepotong. Comment ke 3 kemarin itu untuk **putrikyusungkrishun**. Tapi entah kepotong -_-a

Mitchi: review kamu masuk kok! Waaah bagus kalo kamu suka dan nunggu fic absurd ini err sering sering review ya, thankyoh ;)

Yehetxoxo: ...owkay ini sudah di lanjut. Thankyoooo

Eyyandest: serius ini dramanya dapet, aduh ini mood gak mood bikinnya jadi kadang gak nyambung. For f-word...aku mau rada kurangin soalnya gak _sreg _aja lol. Thankyooooh keep reading!

Dororong: terimakasih ;A; pokoknya baca terus huuhu thankyohhh

Kim heeki: sesuai request ini huhu kebetulan otak kita sama lol. Keep reading ;)

Indaaaaaahhh: nope! Aku suka baca review yang panjang lol terimakasih kalo kamu suka ceritanya! Keep reading!

Apeh: YEP INI SUDAH UPDATE HUHU dan tolong jangan cium – cium nanti abang Jongin marah huhu yup kamu alay but its okay lah exo juga alay hoho /slap keep reading and thankyoooh.

Myunsoo: maaf ini lamaaaaa ;A; dan wow kamu ngecek setiap hari? Bless i love you! Thankyo enjoy reading!

Tolong doain aku masuk SNMPTN /slap

By lionpinks yang tergila – gila pada Jo Eunhee noona.


	6. Chapter 6

BOY (Because of You) Chapter 6

By. Lionpinks

.

.

_**Warns : highschool!au, yaoi, typos, bad humor and genderswitch for Kyungsoo and Minseok.**_

Soundtrack;

**Hyolyn – Tonight**

**S.M The Ballad (Taeyeon) – Set Me Free**

**Thanks to:**

Purploo, sweattease, Kimcholee-hunhan, linkz, shen, cho ya sin, utsukushii02, KimchiSeungYub, hunhun12, hunhanie, Secret, haha, LuExo, Fujoshii G, asdindas, etinprawati, pandarkn, eunjungx, , SehunBubbleTea1294, Kim heeki, ChlaraCassieopeia, ichigo song, miszshanty05, Sehununyu, gwansim84, RaeMii, hasriainun, chohunHan, Sapphire Zells, Kuaci Hamtaro, fyunknown, Krishun, sera, berlindia, Meylin, Layna, .II, oniiex, utsukushii02, Hyorim16, Myunsoo, Thehun Yehet Ohorat, Eclaire Oh, LayChen Love Love, Sheiyuki, Dororong, 0227 Thia Melinda, miszshanty05, sayakanoicinoe, nin nina, rainrhainyrianarhianie, , XxStarLitxX, Eyyandest, Kai Sehun

Oh Jizze, Shappire Zells, Kece, apeh, Reyna Lee, Odult maniac, vividragon, indaaaaaahhh, hunhanshipper, miyuk, ruki, mitchi, Daun Hijau, yehetxoxo, nonabaozi, oreodo, bubletea 1994, Sehunnoona

(sorry for wrong written and double)

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Sehun mendesah lalu bangkit hendak mengambil tas nya "aku akan melihat apa aku bisa memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chan-"

"_w-wait wait!_" teriak Luhan histeris sambil mencoba menggapai tangan Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang sedang menarik tangannya sambil bertumpu pada lutut kakinya.

"_fine_ aku tidak akan melakukan hal aneh. Kau bisa duduk kembali." Rayu Luhan dengan muka cemas yang di buat-buat.

"ew kau memandangku hampir sepuluh menit dengan pandangan mesum dan kau tersenyum – senyum-"

"mesum? Enak saja!-" Luhan mem_pout _bibirnya. "aku hanya senang melihat perubahan wajahmu dan itu _cute._"

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas tempat tidur. "_what the freakin cute you mean _dan apa maksudmu perubahan wajah?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar-sampai ujung bibirnya hampir mencapai rahangnya- "kau memainkan game itu, mulutmu terbuka, sedetik kemudian bibirmu turun lalu kau memanyunkan bibirmu dan kadang kau berdecak lalu-"

Sehun menangkup bibir –tepatnya wajah- Luhan dengan bantal. Khawatir mulut Luhan akan mengeluarkan busa, "_okay okay. _Kalau kau bisa mencari kesibukan sendiri tanpa harus memperhatikanku, aku akan sangat berterimakasih."

Luhan melepaskan bantal dari wajahnya lalu tersenyum seperti anak kecil bodoh tanpa dosa dengan mata bersinar memandang Sehun seakan Sehun adalah seorang pangeran _limited edition _dengan ketampanan langka. "apa imbalannya?"

Sehun mengeryit. "imbalan apa?"

"imbalan untuk menahan-diri-agar-tidak-menganggu-Oh-Sehun." Ujar Luhan dengan nada _aegyo._

Sehun memandang Luhan seperti _who-the-hell-this-person-where-the-fuck-the-real-Luhan_, dan _the real Luhan _yang di maksud Sehun adalah ketua _dance club _yang sering marah – marah dan kejam dengan menghukum anggota yang telat datang latihan untuk membelikannya bubble tea dan anggota yang lain seminggu penuh dan menambah waktu latihan 2 jam non-stop untuk menghadapi lomba. Semua orang mungkin tidak akan menyangka Luhan dengan wajah _cute-dan-cocok-untuk-diculik _bisa se kejam itu.

Sehun mendesis. "sekarang aku tau mengapa pacarmu memutuskanmu."

Air muka konyol Luhan langsung berubah. Ia mengeryit heran pada Sehun. "apa maksudmu?"

Sehun menghela nafas. "_okay _aku akan tetap disini. Tapi jangan melakukan hal aneh."

Luhan mencibir. "aneh apanya." Lalu Luhan mengangguk patuh dan sedetik kemudian memasang wajah heran kembali. "oh, tadi apa maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "tidak perlu di pikirkan."

"ah, Sehuuuun"

Sehun memutar bola matanya lalu menepuk ujung kepala Luhan. "kau terlalu _cute _untuk lelaki, lu." Lalu bangkit dari kasur milik Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju kulkas kecil. "oh, aku minta ini ya?" ujar Sehun sambil membuka kulkas dan menyambar kaleng _cola _dan meneguknya tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Luhan mengusap kepalanya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong sambil bergumam. "lu?" lalu tersenyum – senyum sendiri –untuk kesekian kalinya- "lu." Gumamnya lagi, tapi sedikit keras karena Sehun yang hendak mengambil _remote tv _menengok. "kau bilang apa?"

Luhan mengedipkan kedua matanya sambil menatap Sehun yang pandangannya sudah menangkap _tv _dan meneguk lagi _cola _nya.

"Sehun-" ujung bibir Luhan tertarik lagi ke atas. "-sepertinya aku sekarang lebih menyukaimu."

PFFF-

Sehun tersedak _cola _nya.

.

Jongin mendesah, melempar handphone 4,2 inci nya ke belakang bantal dan menerawang langit – langit kamar. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Jongin menyusupkan tangannya –mencari handphone nya tadi- di bawah bantal dan mengecek layarnya. Setelah me-_refresh _berulang kali dan hasilnya tetap sama –_no messages, _ia akan menggerutu dan melempar lagi handphone nya ke arah yang lain.

Ia terus melakukan hal – hal barusan hampir 7 kali.

Dan Jongdae yang _tidur cantik _nya terganggu oleh Jongin menggeram, tidak mau mendengar raungan idiot Jongin ke 8 kalinya, ia menghampiri Jongin dan merebut handphone Jongin.

"HEY!" Jongin berusaha tidak peduli pada seruan Jongin dan menahan kepala Jongin agar ia tetap bertahan dengan posisinya –berbaring- dan secepat kilat Jongdae membuka_ conversation _pertama yang bertuliskan nama 'Oh Sehoon' dengan hangul.

"_Sehun aku bersumpah kalau kau berani mematikan handphone mu lagi, aku akan membakar semua kumpulan komikmu."_

"_angkat teleponnya! Dammit, kau tidak bisa memutuskan untuk pindah kamar begitu saja! Aku pemilik asli kamar ini, kau tahu? Kau harus pergi dengan persetujuanku!"_

"_...atau tidak? Terserah tapi kau seharusnya tidak mengacuhkanku!"_

"_fine apa kau ingin aku minta maaf? kalau begitu cepat kembali! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu!"_

"_WTF OH SEHOON."_

"_BALAS PESAN INI."_

Jongdae mengangkat alisnya membaca percakapan solo Jongin yang di tujukkan pada Sehun –_well, _Sehun tidak membalas pesan Jongin satupun- Jongdae merasa ada yang aneh dan tidak biasa terjadi di antara dua orang idiot yang dengan kekanakannya membuatnya harus berada di kamar Jongin, Baekhyun yang berada di kamarnya dan chanyeol juga Sehun yang pindah mengambil alih kamar Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Jongin berhasil menyingkirkan telapak tangan Jongdae yang mencengkram kepalanya dan menyambar kembali handphone nya saat pandangan Jongdae kosong. Jongin mengeryit karena Jongdae tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"eng...Jongdae?"

Jongdae menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tajam sampai alisnya menyatu dan mata beningnya menyipit.

"apa?" risih Jongin.

Dengan tatapan yang masih lurus melihat Jongin, Jongdae membalas. "kau menyukai Sehun?"

Kini Jongin yang mengedipkan matanya bingung seperti tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat sederhana Jongdae di depannya.

"me-menyukai bagaimana?" kicau Jongin masih terlihat _lost._

Jongdae mendesah lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. "ya menyukai, bukan karena teman, ya- ya- seperti kau pada Kyungsoo atau chanyeol pada baek-"

"_WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK! _apa – apaan _sih_!" sanggah Jongin sambil memukul lengan Jongdae ringan.

"apanya yang tidak? Kau tidak sadar? _Style _pesan singkat mu berubah! Lagipula baru kali ini aku melihat kau begitu peduli dengan orang lain selain Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan telapak tangannya. "tentu saja, tidak. Ya Tuhan."

Jongdae menghela nafas keras, lalu menepuk pundak Jongin. "jadi kau bertengkar dengannya karena apa? Coba ceritakan padaku."

Jongin mendecih. "bukan urusanmu."

"ini urusanku karena aku juga terseret."

Jongin _face-palming _"huh. Ya ya ya. Terserah."

Jongdae membetulkan duduknya, menyilangkan kakinya dan menghadap Jongin.

"ck, kau penasaran sekali ya?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahu.

Jongin mulai menceritakan awal permasalahannya dengan Sehun. Tadinya Jongin sedikit ragu untuk menceritakan masalah Sehun dengan Kris. Tapi karena Jongdae terus – terusan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia akan menutup bibir _ember _nya, Jongin dengan lancarnya menceritakan masa lalu Sehun saat ia masih sekolah di Seoul dan alasan mengapa Sehun memilih pindah sekolah, juga saat ia mengantar Sehun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kris. Dan akhirnya Jongin menceritakan pokok masalah tempo hari. Saat ia membentak Sehun, melihat Sehun dengan Luhan yang membuat usahanya mencari Sehun yang sia – sia, dan-

"cukup." Potong Jongdae.

Jongin yang mulutnya masih terbuka karena bercerita tanpa jeda langsung menutup mulutnya dan memandang Jongdae di depannya.

Merasa Jongin meminta pendapat melalui ekspresi mukanya, Jongdae menghela nafas. "kau ini terkena pengaruh siapa _sih?_"

Jongin mengedipkan matanya. "apa maksudnya?"

"ya- eng- kau sepertinya benar – benar menyukai Sehun."

"a-ap-"

"ya- ya- menyukai. kau menyukai dia! Kau ini seperti anak sekolah dasar _saja, _begini saja kau tidak mengerti."

"aku mengerti!" tukas Jongin buru – buru sedikit menghentakkan kakinya yang sedang menyilang.

"_ew don't act childish! _ya _masa _kau tidak menyadari perasaanmu sendiri?! Hatimu tertutup mata bulat Kyungsoo atau bagaimana _sih_?" kekeh Jongdae.

"apa-apaan! Mau kuhajar?!" dengus Jongin mulai mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Jongdae.

"bukan begitu." Ucap Jongdae menjauhi kepalan tangan Jongin dari depan wajahnya."-Akui saja! _Orientasi _mu sudah _belok_, Jongin. Me-nyim-pang."

"_what da menyimpang. I am not. _aku masih menyukai Kyungsoo, _dammit._"

"tapi kau mulai menyukai Sehun, ya 'kan?" sindir Jongdae sambil memainkan kedua alisnya, terkesan mengejek.

"ti-tidak, idiot! Sudah sana, pergi jauh – jauh dariku!"

Jongdae terbahak, memukul pahanya. "lihat saja, kalimat mu saja sudah _stutter _seperti itu!"

"_NO YOU KIM-JERK-DAE! STOP LAUGHING UR ASS OFF"_

"_fine, kindergarten-idiot. _Sekarang dengarkan aku." Jongdae menenangkan tawanya dan menepuk – nepuk pundak laki – laki _spacing out _di depannya. "sekarang kita pikirkan secara _ilmiah _dan _teori-ck _wajahmu saja sudah merah begitu, kita belum 15 menit membicarakan Sehun kau sudah begini, sebentar lagi kau mungkin meledak."

"_GODWHOTHEHOLLYFFFFF-"_ geraman Jongin terhenti karena Jongdae buru – buru menangkup wajah Jongin sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "kau berisik, idiot. Kau ingin aku membantumu apa tidak, eh?"

Jongin mencoba bangkit dari posisinya, ia berusaha duduk seperti semula. "AKUTIDAKSUDICEPATKELUARKAUMENGANGGU-_SDFGHJKL-_" –kali ini Jongdae menyumpal wajah Jongin dengan bantal.

"_god, _kau hanya satu hari duduk bersama Byun tapi kau sudah bersikap sama seperti bocah itu."

Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Jongdae yang masih menekan bantal pada wajahnya. Bibirnya hendak terbuka saat Jongdae melotot padanya. "kau ingin masalah ini cepat selesai apa tidak, _sih_?"

Jongin bungkam, matanya menatap tajam Jongdae lalu menghela nafas sekeras-kerasnya. "aku bersumpah untuk mencabut bulu kaKimu satu persatu." Gerutu Jongin.

"_ew _kedengarannya menyakitkan dan yah setidaknya Minseok menyukai lelaki dengan kaki mulus jadi kau bisa melakukannya nanti-" Jongdae mengangkat bahu lalu meneruskan kalimatnya. "-sekarang dengarkan baik – baik."

Jongin memutar bola matanya dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"jadi...-" Jongdae menghela nafas. "posisi duduk kita menjadi seperti ini?"

Jongdae memandang tempat duduknya yang sekarang di tempati oleh Baekhyun, tentu saja dengan _pangerannya_ di sampingnya -chanyeol. Dan di sampingnya, Jongin –yang sedang sesekali melirik Sehun yang masih duduk di tempat Luhan yang sekarang sedang mengerjakan tugas dari guru, di dampingi Luhan (yang terlihat mesra di depan Jongin)-

Jongdae menghela nafas, melihat betapa _clingy _nya chanyeol pada Baekhyun –membuatnya ingin muntah-

Jongdae menepuk pundak chanyeol. Dan chanyeol menoleh, dengan senyum lebar –_terlalu lebar-, _seakan mampu menyinari ruangan kelas dengan giginya yang putih.

"eng- jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat menyeramkan." Rutuk Jongdae. Jongdae sedikit menantikan chanyeol akan memukulnya seperti biasa bila ia berbicara seperti itu, tapi chanyeol malah tertawa keras –dan akhirnya berhenti setelah Baekhyun memukul pundaknya.

"jadi, kau berhasil?" tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol _nyengir, _dan mengangguk. "begitulah."

Jongdae tersenyum licik –ekspresi mesum- sambil menahan tawa. "jadi apa yang kalian lakukan pada malam pertama kalian? Yah- maksudku malam pertama kalian satu kamar."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, berusaha terlihat angkuh. "yaaaaaah- tidak terlalu 'liar' _sih, _kami hanya melakukan beberapa ronde-_AWW_."

Baekhyun memukul –yang dimaksud adalah benar – benar memukul keras- kepala chanyeol.

"APA MAKSUDMU RONDE IDIOT?!" dengan ganasnya Baekhyun terus – terusan memukul semua bagian tubuh chanyeol yang bisa tertangkap telapak tangannya.

"_aw-aw-awawawawaw STOP! _YA TUHAN BAEK- yang aku maksud ronde- ya ronde memainkan _flappy bird _di Tab ku semalam, ingat? Kau terus – terusan kalah dariku dan kau dengan 'liar'nya memukuliku menggunakan bantal, 'kan? Apa _sih _yang kau pikirkan _aw-_" kata chanyeol dengan susah payanh karena ia berusaha menjauhkan diri dari serangan Baekhyun.

"aku tahu kau berpikiran mesum, idiot! Apa yang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, huh?" protes Baekhyun dengan muka merah menahan kesal dan malu.

Jongdae yang melihat sikap dua orang konyol di depannya hanya tertawa.

Tapi tawanya berhenti saat ia merasakan aura hitam di sampingnya.

Kim Jongin.

"eng- Jongin?" Jongdae berusaha membuka percakapan dengan mahluk _galau _di sampingnya, berusaha menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Baekhyun dan chanyeol di depannya.

Jongin hanya menggumamkan "hmm." Tanpa menoleh ke arah Jongdae, masih memperhatikan Sehun-Luhan dari ujung matanya.

Jongdae menghela nafas. "sudahlah, lebih baik kau beritahu saja alasan mengapa kau meneriakinya waktu itu."

Jongin mengeryit lalu menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap Jongdae. "alasan apa?"

Jongdae menghela nafas sekali lagi –berhadapan dengan Jongin saat ini memang membuat frustasi- "ya tuhan berapa kali ku bilang, kau cemburu, idiot."

Jongin menghela nafas. "aku- tidak tahu. Aku masih menyukai Kyungsoo, idiot."

"ya ya ya, aku tahu. Tapi benar 'kan, prediksiku soal perasaanmu pada Sehun?"

Jongin diam saja, pikirannya berusaha mencerna perkataan Jongdae semalam. Maka dari itu ia terus memperhatikan Sehun hari ini.

"_pikirkan baik – baik. Mengapa kau mau repot – repot mengurusi soal masa lalunya?"_

"_mengapa kau marah saat ia bersama orang lain- maksudku, Kris dan Luhan?"_

"_apa kau mempunyai rasa untuk melindunginya, huh?"_

"_kau bahkan mau membelikannya ddeokboki kemarin, kan? Kau berusaha menghiburnya, 'kan?"_

"_apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat Sehun menangis?"_

"_dan yang terpenting-_

_._

_._

_-bagaimana keadaan jantungmu saat kau melihat Sehun tersenyum? yah, senyum sederhana maksudku."_

Jongin mengedipkan mata. Berusaha menjawab pertanyaan yang Jongdae tanyakan padanya semalam. Ia sudah menjawabnya, -dengan banyak jawaban tidak- dan ia memastikan untuk melihat Sehun dan memikirkan lagi.

Dan Jongin baru saja merasakan jantungnya bergetar cepat saat Sehun yang tertawa lepas sambil memukul lengan Luhan, tiba – tiba menoleh kearahnya, dengan mata yang saling bertemu.

.

.

.

TBC

Sorry for late post cos i dont really have much free time to write but i will make sure to keep an update for once a week. Or two weeks maybe.

Dan chapter ini sedikit, i know. dan sekai moment nya masih sedikit bec well, ini mereka lagi masa – masa keeping the distance between each other but for next chapter aku punya kejutan xoxo.

Dan soal review kayanya aku ngga bisa bales karena belum ada waktunya. Nanti aku usahain chapter depan, owkay?

And well, enjoy!


End file.
